Game of Seduction
by kingka
Summary: When Kikyou commits suicide, princess Kagome swears revenge on the guy that made her sister die. Assuming the picture she sees on Kikyou's bed as her "murderer" Kagome decides to make this guy fall in love with her. Let the game of seduction begin!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just making this fanfic for fun, not intending to sell or anything. I want to improve my writing though, so please comment on my fic! =)

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived two beautiful princesses in a beautiful kingdom. Although these two princesses were different as night and day, they had an unbreakable connection. If Kikyou was the moon, then Kagome was the sun. Elegant, calm and sophisticated, everything about Kikyou seemed perfect. Kagome on the other hand was impulsive and clumsy. Still, they were twin princesses and cared for each other dearly. Because twins are unheard of in our alternate universe, not many people knew about the younger princess's existence. Despite this, the twins had a strong bond. They always knew each other's secrets. At least that's what Kagome thought.

So when crown princess Kikyou committed suicide, Kagome was shocked. What was it that her dear sister couldn't tell her about? They used to confide each other in everything. Kagome remembered how when she was little, it was always Kikyou who would get her out of trouble, how they would congratulate themselves for successfully fooling the royal guards.

Kagome walked over to her dear sister's bedside slowly. Papers were everywhere, but one struck out the most. It was a picture of a guy with long silver hair hugging her sister. Kagome narrowed her eyes. This guy must be the cause of her death she decided! She looked around her sister's desk again. A letter? Teardrops were evident on the letter. Something about a guy, Kagome made out. Argh! I can't see the name! Hmm…Tashio? The last name is Tashio? She's not going to let him get off with this murder whoever this Tashio was. Glaring at the Tashio boy's photo, she told herself how she was going to make him pay big time. Kikyou's death will be avenged. But this name….somehow it seems familiar…oh well no time to think about it. She must think of a plan for her revenge of seduction. First, she'll need Kouga's help. Kagome clasped her hands. Yep she'll need to blackmail him with _that_ of course. With determination in her eyes, Kagome set forward to find Kouga in the royal garden.

"Princess Kagome?" said Kouga, a bit startled by her sudden appearance. Then, Kagome went up to him and hugged him. He blushed. "Ka-Kagome? What are you doing?" "I need your help Kouga. And if you don't…" "What are you going to do if I don't?" he gulped, feeling chills down his back. "Then everyone will see a clip of you singing I'm a Barbie Girl," Kagome whispered. Kouga's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." Kagome let go of him and smiled sweetly. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world," Kagome sang, pointing to her mini cam recorder. "Stop! Okay I surrender! I'll help!" he said, raising his hand as a sign of surrender. Success! Thought Kagome. "You and your blackmailing" Kouga tsked at her. "So what do you need my help with?"

Looking back and forth cautiously, Kagome sighed. Good, there's no one. She pulled out her "plan" And set it on the grass. "Um Kagome…" Kouga sweat dropped. "I'm not sure I understand your plan. By the way, why are there bunnies in your plan?" "They aren't bunnies!" Kagome exclaimed. She pointed to a pinkish looking bunny. "That's obviously me. Can't you tell? I have a crown on!" "Um sure…" Kouga replied. "Okay anyways," Kagome continued, pointing to a mean looking bunny. "This is our objective. We are going to commence the Seducing Game Mission to Revenge Kikyou!" "What a long name," Kouga commented. "Why not a shorter name like SGMRK?" Kagome looked at him. "That's not the point," she retorted. "The point is," she continued, "you are going to help me become lady like in order to successfully seduce this Tashio guy!" she said, pointing to the Tashio guy's picture. Kouga gave her a blank stare. Hold it, he thought. Hold it! Crap! "Bwahahahahah! Kag-Kagome become lady like? Like that'll happen in a hundred years!" "Hahahahaa," he said, holding his stomach.

"Sure, laugh all you want. But you're still going to help me."

"You're serious," he said, deadpanned.

"Of course. I'm going to make that Tashio guy fall for me so hard it'll break his heart when I tell him I don't love him!"

"Isn't that risky Kagome?"

"Common! Kouga this is for Kikyou."

"But there's nothing good that's going to come out of revenge."

"I don't care!" said Kagome. "I just know that I have to hurt that guy for making my sister kill herself!" Kouga looked at her. "I understand," he said. "Princess Kagome, consider me in. We shall commence the SGMRK operation." "Thank you Kouga. Thank you really." "Nah, what are friends for?" he said, giving her a pat on her back. Let the game of seduction begin!

A/N: So what do you guys think? Who do you think this Tashio guy would be? Sorry for making the characters, especially Kouga OOC in this fic. Anyways, please tell me what you think about this new fic!


	2. Hell For Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1 – Hell for Kagome

"Princess Kagome. Are you sure about this?" he said, brushing her long silky hair.

"For the last time, yes Kouga. And stop calling me princess! After all, you are actually a king! Start acting more like one!" It was true. Not that anyone would actually notice that Kouga is the King of North when he's wearing commoner clothing. It was like his hobby actually, to dress like a commoner.

"Nah, too bothersome," said Kouga. "Why do you think I hang out in the Northeast Kingdom?"

"To get away from the paperwork?" offered Kagome.

"Well there's that too," he commented. "Anyways…you want really want to cut your long beautiful hair?"

She knew him for like forever. They were practically siblings. Well, at least that's what Kagome thought. "I'll never understand your hobbies," said Kagome. "Anyways," Kouga said, diverting from the topic about his _hobbies_, "you really want to cut your hair?" he repeated. "Besides, you're one to talk," he added as an after thought since Kagome also liked dressing tomboyish than wear elegant gowns like her sister. That's probably a reason why not many people know who she is.

"Why not?" asked Kagome. "After all, Kikyou always told me how old fashioned my hair is." "I like your hair though," Kouga admitted softly. "But if you really want to cut it, fine." He got out his trusty scissors and snipped away Kagome's hair. When he was finished, her hair only reached mid back and was in choppy layers. "Thanks," said Kagome. "Now, let's go onto the next step." She looked at him. "Teach me how to seduce a guy," said Kagome.

"What do you mean seduce a guy?" asked Kouga.

"You know, how to make a guy like you."

Kouga sweat dropped. "But Princess Kagome I can't just teach you how to seduce a guy," he attempted to explain.

"Why can't you?" she looked into his clear blue eyes. "Forget it," he told her. There's no way he could resist her if he coaches her in seduction. After all, he has been in love with her for a long time. That's why he always sneaked out of his castle and hid in hers at times, only to be dragged off by his royal guards to do more paper work. Yes, he hated paper work, but that's just an excuse to see Kagome.

"Um I can help you to become more lady like," he offered.

"Okay, we'll start with that," agreed Kagome.

Kouga looked Kagome up and down. "Despite you being royalty," Kouga started, "this is just sad." Kagome is a very beautiful girl, no doubt. After all, she is Kikyou's twin and has the same face, but their air and attitude are very different. Kagome's style is just…tomboyish…"Kagome. Have you worn high heels before?"

Kagome looked horrified. "Hell no. I don't even wear dresses unless mom and dad make me. Thankfully, I didn't have to as much since not many people know about me anyways."

"And you are proud of that? Come here."

"Hey where are you taking me. Your highness!" she whined.

"We are going shopping."

"Eh? Shopping? But wouldn't people notice who we are?"

"Not when we where commoner clothing like we are now," he told her.

"But I don't like shopping! Please your highness don't make me try on those horrendous high heels and dresses."

"Didn't you say you wanted my help and revenge?"

"True, but…"

"No buts…that Tashio boy doesn't seem like one to be easily seduced. So we'll have to plan carefully. Kagome?" Kouga looked at Kagome, only to find that he was talking to no one. That girl, he thought and ran after her. He picked her up bride style and used his fast wind speed to go to the mall. "Lemme go!!!" Kagome whined. "Sorry. This is for your own good."

"Sadistic King! You're enjoying this!" she accused.

"Of course," he replied. "It's not everyday I get to dress you up elegantly. Here try this gown on." He frowned. "Nope. Try this one instead." "Nah, that one doesn't work either." "Finally one works!" he said. It was a Chinese blue dress that hugged Kagome's figure. "Hmm…who'd knew you are the cute type," he noted. Kagome blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah," he told her. "See it wasn't that hard to try on clothes. Now let's get shoes!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, resisting his hold onto her. "I wanna go home!!!!!" Random people stared at the couple. "You're making a scene," Kouga whispered to her. "Common honey, let's make up okay?" Kouga teased her. People stopped looking and did whatever they were doing before.

Kagome glared at him. Her eyes were saying I'll make you pay for this! "It's for your own good honey!" he said cheerfully.

After hours of shopping, Kagome got a new wardrobe and shoes thanks to our wonderful King. "That was tiring!" said Kagome. "Why are you going to stop your revenge now?"

"Hell no. That Tashio guy is going to pay!" She aimed a dart at the Tashio guy's picture on the wall. "A bit obsessed aren't we?" Kouga teased her. "Okay, shall we start our first lesson?" Kagome nodded.

"No not like that!" Kouga said. "Just try again and don't let the books fall!"

After hours and hours of training, Kouga accomplished his mission. Kagome looked lady like. "Wow," he said. Kagome looked at the mirror. "Is this really me?" she asked, appalled. "I look so different." "Of course," said Kouga. "I got rid of your tomboyish clothes with cute clothing. Man that was very tiring."

"It's worth the change though, if I can seduce the Tashio guy."

"Speaking of Tashio," Kouga wondered. "It couldn't be the Tashio of Tashio Kingdom of the East could it?"

"Eh???" asked Kagome.

A/N: How was that? Sorry about the weird names for the Kingdoms. *has no idea what to call the different Kingdoms* Anyways, I'd like to thank Luna-Chan96 and Dark~Angel~of~Water for your generous reviews. Next chapter I'll reveal who this mysterious Tashio guy is, although I think you guys could tell. Hehehhe.


	3. Tashio Kingdom of the East

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow, I'm so happy that I got 4 reviews for the first 2 chapters! It's good to know that people are eager for my updates. And beansrocks, you were completely on the right track. It is Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, or rather they are both Tashios. But the question is, which one is the "Tashio guy" Kagome swore revenge on? lol I would like to say thanks to beansrocks and InuyashaWifey for their generous reviews for Chapter 2. Thanks for telling me what you think of the story! =)

Chapter 2 – Tashio Kingdom of the East

Kouga typed in the word Tashio on the keyboard. "Tashio Family" he read, "the dog demon clan that controls the East. Royal family consists of Inutashio (current king), Rashiko (current queen), Sesshomaru (prince, 1st son), and Inuyasha (crown prince, 2nd son)." "That's him!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing to the boy's image on the screen.

Now, some of you may wonder why the second son of the Tashio Family is the crown prince. To understand this, we have to go to the Tashio Kingdom to find out.

~Tashio Kingdom of the East~

"Prince Inuyasha! Where are you?" Inuyasha's retainer shouted. "Please don't neglect your prince duties! You must come into the royal study right now!"

"As if," a young man in his early twenties scoffed. He swept his silver bangs out of the way. This said man is Inuyasha, the crown prince of Tashio Kingdom. His dog ears tweaked out of annoyance, wanting to get away from his retainer, Myoga. Why the hell do I even need to go, thought Inuyasha. There's Sesshomaru for that. Inuyasha smirked. Time to have some fun.

At the same time, Sesshomaru tried to ignore Jaken's remarks about how unreliable Inuyasha is. Sometimes, he wished he could be as carefree as Inuyasha, but being him, Sesshomaru _has_ to be perfect. It's not like he wanted to be perfect, but rather, it was expected of him.

Or maybe not. Seems like going to Tashio Kingdom actually gave us more mysteries.

~Back to Northeast Kingdom~

"Inutashio," Kouga read. "49 years old. Has two sons. First wife, deceased. Second wife, Rashiko. Rashiko is Sesshomaru's mother." "That's weird," Kagome remarked. "If Sesshomaru is the first son, shouldn't he be crown prince? Why is Inuyasha the crown prince?"

"I guess you didn't know about this," said Kouga. "You see, the first wife's name is Nashidiko. Nashidiko is Inuyasha's mom." Kagome interrupted him. "Wait, Kouga. Are you saying that Sesshomaru was born out of wedlock?" "Not really Kagome. You see, at first, Rashiko was Inutashio's mistress. Therefore, even though Sesshomaru was born first, he cannot be the crown prince." "Wow, so complicated," Kagome observed. "Well, it is necessary to know the enemy," she said.

"Well, now that we researched about this guy," said Kouga, "what is it that you plan to do next?"

Kagome gave him an evil glance. "That, my friend…" she hesitates. "I don't know yet." Kouga face faults. "What happened to your plan about seduction? I thought you had a whole plan figured out!" "Nope!" said Kagome. "I just figured that change appearance, find out who this guy is then charge in." "Just charge in? You're crazy! You can't just go in without a plan!"

"That's why I have you here Kouga," Kagome responded. "Why do I feel like I'm being used," he muttered. "Did you say something?" came Kagome's voice. "No nothing."

A knocking sound interrupted their thoughts. "Kagome, Kouga, you there?"

"Oh hey Miroku! Come in!" said Kagome, excited to see her cousin.

"Kagome…why do I feel like you are up to something bad again?" shivered Miroku.

"How can I be up to something dear cousin? I mean Kikyou's death just seemed like yesterday," Kagome said sadly.

Miroku put up his hands. "Okay, okay my bad," he told her. He turned and faced Kouga. "So what brings you here your highness?"

"Working on a mission with Kagome," Kouga blurted. Kagome socked him in the ribcage. "Ouch!" he cried. "Mission eh?" said Miroku. "What are you guys up to?"

"Miroku didn't you come up here to tell us something?" Kagome asked him, hoping to distract him. "Oh yeah," he said. "There's going to be a grand ball in 3 days. All 8 kingdoms must come. And that includes you too Kagome. The king plans to announce your existence to the whole world since you are now the only heiress in the Higurashi Kingdom of the Northeast."

"A ball huh. Is the Tashio family coming?" Kagome wondered.

"Of course. They are royalty after all," Miroku reminded her. "But why are you asking about them all of a sudden?" suspicious of her actions.

"No nothing," Kagome said, pushing her cousin out her bedroom door. "I just wanted to be alone with Kouga for a while." "Okay, but don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Miroku responded.

"What do you mean by doing something you wouldn't do?"

"Kagome," Kouga nudged. "He means don't make out or have sex," he whispered. Kagome's eyes went wide with horror. "Out Miroku you pervert! Out!!!!"

"Hahahah," Miroku laughed, taking one of Kagome's pillows as a shield from her little tantrum.

"So Kagome, what do you have in mind?" Kouga questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't fool me with that face. Spill it or I'm returning to the North to do more paperwork."

"Fine. The ball seems like a perfect plan to seduce the Tashio baka that killed my sister."

A/N: If you haven't noticed, I didn't specify the pairings for this fic yet. That is intentional, because there's going to be 3 guys that want her in this fic. Oh yeah, I'll start posting up information on my profile page, so look forward to that too. The background info about Tashio Family isn't that confusing right?


	4. The New Heiress of Higurashi Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow I'm shocked I have 6 reviews already! That's the same number of reviews as my other fanfic "Kagome, the Little Witch in the Lamp". Well, I left off at a bad cliffhanger. Sorry about that Luna-Cha96. Thanks for your review though. Here's the awaited chapter!

Last time: "Fine. The ball seems like a perfect plan to seduce the Tashio baka that killed my sister."

Chapter 3 – The New Heiress of Higurashi Kingdom

"This is what we're going to do," Kagome whispered to Kouga. "Okay I got it. Leave it to me," he told her. "First thing's first though. We got to find the right dress, purse, and heels," he said with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh no. Not that again! Can't you just go by yourself and give it to me tomorrow?" "Of course not!" Kouga replied. "I need to see if the dress goes with you, which make up to use…" he said, listing every single thing he had to do to make Kagome's meeting with the said guy perfect. Everything must be carefully planned, including the way she acted and dressed.

"You must make him take an interest in you first," Kouga mentioned to Kagome. "That shouldn't be too hard, considering you look like Kikyou."

"Do you think it'll work?" Kagome wondered. "Well, I can't guarantee it. Worst case scenario he could plot to kill you since we're not sure about his intentions in killing Kikyou. But…there is a high possibility that he'll fall for you if you spark his interest. And based on my impressions of this guy, it doesn't seem that hard to make him like you. After all, he is a playboy."

"Wow, Kouga. So deep and analytical!" said Kagome. "But Kagome, you do understand how dangerous this is right?"

"Of course," she said. "So what do you have in mind Kouga?"

"Okay. First we must think of a way for you to bump into him and make him look at you. He'll notice how similar you look to Kikyou. He'll dance with you. You get him to date you. You break his heart. The end."

"But will it be that easy Kouga?"

"You don't trust my logic?" Kouga countered.

"It's not that," said Kagome. "I just have a bad feeling about this that's all."

"Your highness," Kouga's servant knocked on the door. "You have some urgent news to deal with." "Okay okay. Sheesh. I'm coming." He looked at Kagome. "We're sticking to the plan, right?" "Right," Kagome confirmed, holding up a peace sign.

When the day finally came, Kagome got very nervous. I can't do it. It's not possible Kouga! Kouga noticed her stiffness and rubbed her shoulders. "Calm down. We can do this." "The ball's starting at 7 and it's already 6:30! I'm too nervous. I can't seduce him!"

"Look Kagome. You look gorgeous today." It was true. She looked like an angel. Her light blue dress clung to her body perfectly. He noticed she was wearing those dangling glass beaded butterflies again. She loved those glass bead earrings since Kikyou had been the one who gave it to her.

"I'm still not positive about this," he heard her say. Today was one of those few circumstances where people will catch King Kouga in royal garb. His crown in place, he swiftly moved his golden cape out of the way. "These annoying royal garbs!" he cursed. "This is why I hate being dressed as royalty!"

"But you are royalty your highness," a feminine voice came from behind him.

"Ayame," he said. "There are some guests looking for you, your highness."

He looked at Kagome. "Um, I'll be right back okay?"

"Kay," said Kagome. Great, she thought. Now, I'll be bored out of my mind. Well, at least I'm calm now. She glanced at the clock. It was 7:00 sharp. The ball has started. But _he's_ not here yet she noted.

~Meanwhile the brothers are stuck in traffic~

"Why the hell do we have to travel by car?" shouted Inuyasha.

"What do you want to do? Travel by plane?" countered Sesshomaru.

"Well we'd get there faster!" said Inuyasha.

"Boys stop arguing! I'm getting a headache!"

"It's not my fault he's acting like a little spoilt brat," said Sesshomaru.

"Bleh. See if I care!" Inuyasha screamed at his brother.

~Back at the Ball~

King Higurashi raised his bell and rang it to get the audience's attention. "Ahem," he said. "I have an announcement to make." He made a signal for Kagome to stand by him. "I know that all of us are grieved by the loss of my daughter Kikyou. But fear not!" he said to the people in the ball. People were making side conversations of how Kikyou and Kagome looked so alike. "Quiet!" King Higurashi's voice boomed. "This is Kikyou's long lost twin, the new crown princess Kagome!" Silence filled the hall. New crown princess? Lost twin? Everyone was confused.

So that's what he meant by getting everything solved. That conniving old man, saying I'm a long lost daughter. He didn't care to show me off to the public! Now that Kikyou's dead, he has no heir, so he needs me as his heiress, to become the next queen of the Northeast Kingdom.

Although twins were unheard of in our alternate universe, it wasn't like a bad omen or anything. If anything, it was quite the reverse. Twins usually had a unique power, and the Higurashi twins had a very special one: miko powers. Miko powers that can overpower the demons. Because of their miko powers, the king decided to announce to the world that Kikyou is the only crown princess. He thought it was a great choice too, since Kagome didn't act much like royalty, at least until her sister's death. It seems like a good chance, the king thought. So he procceeded with his plan and announced Kagome's existence as princess Kikyou's long lost twin. The thing he did not anticipate was that he may have put his now only daughter into great danger, for there are those that want to get rid of mikos.

"Okay that is all. Everyone enjoy the night!" the Higurashi King addressed to his audience. After that, everyone continued eating and drinking.

Everything seemed to be normal until a car crashed into the side of the North Kingdom's building. "What the hell happened?" demanded Kouga. "Sir," the general said, "a black car seemed to have crashed into the wall your highness." "Okay, I'll go see."

"Way to crash a party," Sesshomaru remarked.

"It's not my fault that the driver drived so freaking slow I had to take the wheel," said Inuyasha. "Just be glad you got here in one piece."

"Remind me to never get into the car with you on the wheel. Seriously, you actually crashed into the wall! It's hard to imagine that you are royalty!" Sesshomaru ranted.

"Feh," said Inuyasha.

Rashiko decided to make a rude remark. "Well, son. It's not Inuyasha's fault for being the way he is," indicating Inuyasha's half demon status. "He's not _normal_. You must understand."

"Why you…" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"You're here," said King Kouga.

"We'll pay for the damages," King Tashio told the young King.

"No worries," Kouga told the older man. "I always wanted to replace the old wall anyways. Just touching it would have made it fall anyways."

"I see," said the old King.

Well, Kagome. He's here now. What are you going to do Kouga wondered. Are you going to be able to seduce him? He seems to be more arrogant than a playboy. This ought to be interesting.

Sesshomaru walked elegantly into the ball room hall as if nothing happened while Inuyasha was fuming silently behind him. Sesshomaru didn't really like these balls. They were a waste of his time. But it was required of him, so he has to do it. He walked up to the food stall and helped himself to some appetizers. He was about to get the last piece of the delicious looking brownie but another fork was on it as well as his.

"Excuse me? May I have this piece?" came a heavenly voice.

"Look here," he said, raising his face to see the girl's face. His face showed a slight emotion of uncertainty and surprise. But it faded as quickly as it came. "Sure," he said, a bit appalled by her striking appearance to the late Kikyou Higurashi.

A/N: That's the start of the ball. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is going to be the ball. Well, Inuyasha didn't meet Kagome yet though…but he will in the next chapter. Can you guys tell who the mystery guy is yet? Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. That is the question. Thanks for the review beansrocks. By the way beansrocks, if you like the chapter I will soon write about the ball, I'd suggest you read my other fanfic "My Life is a Drama" too, since there is a ball at some point in the story. I think you might like it. MLIAD actually has only one more chapter left too! So in case I don't update for a long time, I think it'll be a great read.


	5. The Mysterious Guy is Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow I got 2 more reviews for Chapter 3! Thank you so much for your reviews. Game of Seduction now has more reviews than Kagome, the Little Witch in the Lamp and it only has 4 chapters so far! Anyways, on with the story!

Summary thus far:

Kikyou and Kagome are twin princesses. When crown princess Kikyou commits suicide, princess Kagome swears revenge on the guy that made her sister die. Assuming that the picture of the guy she sees on her sister's beside is Kikyou's "murder" Kagome decides to take revenge for her dear sister. Kagome blackmails her childhood friend Kouga to help her with the revenge. Kagome's father announces her as the new crown princess of Higurashi kingdom but she has another agenda in mind? Find out who is the mystery guy in this one! Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha!

Let the game of seduction begin.

Chapter 4 – The Mysterious Guy Is Revealed

"Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, seeing how he stared at her intently as if he was contemplating about something.

"I apologize for my rude behavior," said Sesshomaru. "I must go and fine my idiotic little brother now. If you'll excuse me, miss?"

"Kagome," she said, extending her hand. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her hand. "Kagome," he repeated it to himself. "What a nice name."

From far away, an inu-hanyou stared intently at the girl wearing the light blue dress. Who is she, he wondered. Why does she resemble _her_ so much? He is very curious, but he really needs to eat. He didn't even have time to eat lunch today!

Kagome observed her objective. He's eating like he's so famished, she thought. Calm down Kagome. You can do this. You just have to get there, get his attention and make him ask you for a dance. Aiii that's not possible to do! Where's Kouga when you need him?

Inuyasha looked up and realized that the Kikyou look alike was staring at him. Curious, Inuyasha made his way to her and introduced himself.

"Hi, miss…"

"Kagome," she finished for him. "I see you were watching me intently?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh," Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior. It's just that your strawberry cheesecake looks so appetizing!" He seemed to buy it. Phew, thought Kagome. At least he didn't think I was checking him out or anything.

"Well, do you want a bite?" Inuyasha offered her a piece.

"Thanks," she said, putting his fork into her mouth. "Delicious!" she said. Perfect! I'm feeling some chemistry here!

"There's some crumbs on your mouth," Inuyasha said, giving her his hankershift to wipe it off with. "Thank you," Kagome said, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, would you mind dancing with me?" Inuyasha asked her. Score! Thought Kagome.

She's cute, Inuyasha thought. Looks so much like Kikyou too. I wonder who she is. Well, that doesn't matter. It just feels…right when I'm next to this girl Kagome. He led her to the dance floor and started to lead the ball room dancing.

"You're a good dancer," Kagome complimented him.

"Well, you're not bad either."

But maybe he said that too soon because ten seconds later, Kagome stepped on his foot accidentally. "Whoops! I'm so sorry!" Kagome told him. "It's okay. Really." There was awkward silence between them. "Um, is your foot okay?" "Yeah," he replied.

"You know," Inuyasha started. "You look a lot like a person I knew."

He must be referring to Kikyou! Revenge revenge!!!!!

"Kagome? Are you alright? You have a weird glint in your eyes."

"Yes, I'm sorry Inuyasha. You were saying?"

"Um, Kagome. Do you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?"

Wow, that fast? Kagome thought. This guy must be a big player. Unknownst to her, Inuyasha wanted to go out with Kagome because she resembled Kikyou so much. His heart hurt so much when he found out about Kikyou's death. Why did she kill herself? Why?? He looked at Kagome, awaiting for her answer.

"Sure, why not?" she told him.

"Okay, then shall we exchange numbers?" he asked.

She led him to the dining table, found a pen, and wrote her cell phone number onto a napkin. "Here," she said, handing the napkin to him. "Call me when you have time," she said. Inuyasha was about to answer, but Sesshomaru, who finally found his brother, interrupted them.

"So this is where you are little brother."

"Don't call me little brother," said Inuyasha.

"But you are younger than me by 2 years," Sesshomaru smiled. He turned and realized Kagome was there too. "Miss Kagome, we meet again."

"Eh? You guys know each other?" asked Kagome.

"We're brothers," Sesshomaru informed her.

Brothers. So that's why he seemed so familiar. I didn't even take notice of their similarities. They had the same golden eyes, pale skin, and silver hair. Sesshomaru looked more feminine though, while Inuyasha looked more like a playboy or trouble maker. They are both good looking though, Kagome admitted.

"May I have this dance?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey," shouted Inuyasha. "Didn't you desperately try to find me a moment ago?"

"Oh yeah. Some of dad's friends wanted to see the crown prince of Tashio Kingdom. I wouldn't keep them waiting," Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

"Bleh. Who wants to go?" said Inuyasha, walking off to find his father.

"Prince duties, how I hate them!" Inuyasha cursed. "It's always so damn boring."

His dad introduced him to another good looking woman. Her name is Sango, he believed. "Her father's the general of the East Kingdom," Inuyasha's father informed him, hoping to get Inuyasha settled down in a marriage. "Old man, what the hell do you think you are doing?" "Introducing you to girls," his father told him. "This is your oh so important must do duty that you sent Sesshomaru looking for me?" "Yeah," said King Tashio. "Eh eheh," Inuyasha said weakly, seeing how bad this ball was going for him. He fingered the napkin resting in his left pocket. Well, at least not everything's bad, he thought. At least I met Kagome. Maybe she'll agree to date me, he thought positively. But I do want this night to end quickly!

Sesshomaru and Kagome danced on the dance floor, moving elegantly from place to place. His hand on her waist held her protectively, making her feel like she was the most special object in the world. They talked about their interests, how he liked to plant flowers in his royal garden. She learned how he was Inuyasha's half brother, how hard his life had been because of his mother's status. He had to live up to his father's expectations all the time. He seems so perfect, just like Kikyou, Kagome observed. His burning gaze could almost make her melt. His posture, his smile, they were all so cute! He's such a gentleman! Unlike that baka Inuyasha. Making poor Sesshomaru handle all of his problems. For god's sake, Inuyasha's the crown prince! Kagome felt herself slowly falling in love with her sister's killer's brother. That was not good, not good at all, thought Kagome.

After the dance ended, Kagome walked off to find Kouga. Where the hell is he? The ball is just about to end. She really wanted to tell him the details about her sister's killer and about her new found crush. Almost half of the guests had already left. She spotted Kouga picking up some of the trash near the dining table.

"Your highness Kouga. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm picking up trash."

"I'm not blind," Kagome told him. "I'm asking why a king is cleaning up at his own ball."

Kouga smiled. "Well, just because I'm a king means I can't pick up trash? Is that it?"

"I didn't say that," Kagome said.

"I know," said Kouga. "But I just wanted to help. What do you want to tell me Kagome?"

"I met _him_."

Kouga stopped what he was doing. "How was it? What happened?"

She told him the details. Kouga felt his heart break. Kagome has a crush on Sesshomaru? Why did he feel this way? He is Kagome's best friend, but he couldn't help but be in love with her. Why does the world hate him so much? He is a good king, even though he hated paperwork. Why does the love of his life love someone else! And more so, what was he going to do about it? He was in a bad situation indeed.

A/N: I need suggestions for Inuyasha and Kagome's date like where to go and what they should do…I'm really horrible about writing about dates okay? So please help! I beg of you.


	6. A Call For a Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow, I'm amazed that Game of Seduction already has 10 reviews! Just one more and it will tie w/ My Life is A Drama! I'm also so happy that it seems like more people are starting to look at my profile. *yay! So happy!* Anyways, thanks to Luna-Chan96 for her contribution of where Kagome and Inuyasha should go on their first date, *****EMO***** and wolf princess julie and Luna-Chan96 for the reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing! Okay…on w/ the chapter.

Oh yeah btw…to make things easier '' means thoughts

Chapter 4 – A Call for a Date

The next day, Inuyasha decided to call Kagome. He hoped he'd get a date with her to the new amusement park. 'It's okay, you can do this' he cajoled himself. 'It's not like it's your first time on a date. Stop acting so nervous!' He picked up the phone and started dialing her number.

"Hello?" Kagome said from the other line.

"Hi, is this Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Inuyasha."

Kagome paused for a moment. 'Inuyasha huh. He must be asking for a date.'

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted.

"Hi. Um are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes. Why?"

"There's this new amusement park and I'm wondering if you'd be interested in going with me."

"Alright," agreed Kagome.

"I'll come by to pick you up at 8:30 am is that fine?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

'The amusement park huh. That's sly little brother' Sesshomaru thought. 'Well I think I'm going to the amusement park tomorrow too then. He got off the phone he listened in on and walked off to his bedroom. 'This ought to be fun' he thought to himself.

Kagome got off the phone with Inuyasha and quickly dialed Kouga's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Can you come over later tonight?"

"Eh? What do you want?"

"To plan my date with the Inuyasha baka."

Kouga paused for a moment. "Okay. I'll come over," he told her and put down his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you and Inuyasha are going on a date at the amusement park, yes?"

"Yes," said Kagome.

"And you want to drag me along to help you with your date?"

Kagome nodded her head up and down.

"No way," he said simply. "I've got better things to do."

"Common Kouga," she said, giving her best puppy dog look. It's hard to resist that kind of look. Kouga tried to turn his head away, but her puppy dog look was just too damn cute!

~45 minutes later~

"Okay! Okay!" Kouga said, raising his hands up in the air. "You win! I'll go. You can stop with that face now!"

"Yes! Thank you Kouga!" she said, hugging him. This shocked him. A slight tinge of red actually crept up his cheeks. "Um, no problem," he told her.

Kagome seemed to become aware of what she just did, and released her hold. "Hehehe. Sorry Kouga. I got a bit too excited," she said, blushing like a red tomato.

"It's alright. Just make sure you don't do that to strangers."

"Of course not!"

"Okay. So can I leave now? I still want to see my cooking show."

"Kouga…you cook?" Kagome eyed him weirdly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asked, slightly offended by her remark.

"Well…nothing…" Kagome said slowly. "It's just weird that a king knows how to do all these things."

"What things?" he asked her.

"Cooking, doing the laundry, doing the chores around the castle. You seem like you can do anything! You can even hack into highly guarded security databases!"

"A king's gotta do what a king's gotta do," he told her. Well, it is quite necessary for him to understand his country's peoples, so of course knowing how to do what the villagers do on a normal basis helps him understand and rule his country. It may seem a bit overboard, but he didn't ask to be born with an IQ of 200. That's probably why Kagome blackmailed him into helping her with the SGMRK operation. So he just found himself dragged along to the amusement park. It's quite funny how Kagome can easily persuade him, and Kouga is a person that is hard to persuade.

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Hope you guys liked the chemistry between Kagome and Kouga! Seems like Sesshomaru is interested in Kagome? Stay tuned to see the long awaited date between Inuyasha and Kagome! There's going to be water rides, ice cream, plushes, and kissing?! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT & READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	7. A Messy Date at the Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm pleased to announced that Game of Seduction has gotten more reviews than any of my other fanfics! Thanks for all of your reviews! As a thank you, I'll make this chapter extra long! I'm glad you guys are very happy with this fic!

Btw, Amazing beautiful Miko you are totally right. I'm not a Kikyou hater. In my other fan fic, "The Twins" she is actually a main character along side with Kagome. Although she's paired up w/ Naraku as comedy. Naraku is not a bad guy in "The Twins". "Kagome, the Little Witch in the Lamp" makes her a bad character though, but that's b/c I needed a character to be Inuyasha's girlfriend and I didn't want to make up my own character. Anyways, back to the fic.

Chapter 5 – A Messy Date at the Amusement Park

The next day came too soon. Inuyasha got up and showered, put on some black shorts and a white wife beater. He anticipated it to be hot today, so he grabbed his bandana and covered his ears with it. Satisfied, he grabbed his keys and left.

"Hello, is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean Princess Kagome?" the servant asked.

'So she's a princess huh? But isn't this Kikyou's castle, which means that she's related to Kikyou?'

"Yes," he said. "Princess Kagome."

Princess Kagome came down the stairs. "Oh Inuyasha you're here already?"

"Hi Princess Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"You don't have to address me by my royal title. After all, you are crown prince of Tashio Kingdom."

"Oh yeah," said Inuyasha. "Well shall we go?"

"We're not driving there?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course not," he smiled. "We are taking the subway."

"Subway?!" Kagome made sure, thinking she heard wrong. 'I didn't expect Inuyasha to be so carefree. I thought he'd probably use a car or something.'

"Yeah," he said. "Why not? It'll be a great adventure. Common!" he said, grabbing her hand and running off to the station.

"Have you been on the subway before?"

"No," Kagome admitted. "I've never really been outside the outskirts of the city," she explained.

"Oh. This will be fun for you then."

They got onto the subway and held onto the bars. It was really crowded in there. "It is quite loud in here," Kagome commented. "Yeah," he agreed. "But it's really fast right?"

"Mhmm," she said. The subway suddenly skids to a stop and Kagome crashed into Inuyasha. Inuyasha steadied her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "Well hold on a bit longer okay? We're almost there," said Inuyasha.

'Why is he acting almost like a gentleman?' Kagome wondered. 'The description Kouga and I read doesn't seem to match. Isn't he supposed to be arrogant and self centered?'

"We're here," Inuyasha informed her, leading her out of the station. He gave her the ticket and they went in. "Which rides do you want to go on first?" he asked her. "The one with swings," she pointed into a direction. "Swings it is," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouga looked around, trying to spot Inuyasha and Kagome. 'The swings!' he thought, and sure enough, that's where they were. 'She seems to have fun' he thought. 'Well, it's been a long time since I've had these cotton candies. They taste so good!' Yep, our Kouga has a sweet tooth.

Not far from Kouga, a pair of golden eyes stared at the couple. 'So that's where they were' he made a mental note.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha~

"Wow that was fun!" Kagome said. "I'm glad," Inuyasha told her. 'He's different than I thought. I thought he'd be a playboy, but he's so sweet…but wait…isn't he a playboy? So maybe this is his style? Got to be aware' she thought.

"Want to go on the water ride?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure," Kagome said. "The line sure is long though."

"Yeah," a voice from behind said.

"Oh it's Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed, pretending to be surprised.

'With that face, she can actually win an Oscar!' Kouga thought. 'So convincing!'

"Well, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"To eat cotton candy," Kouga answered, gesturing his big blob of cotton candy. "Want some?"

"Nah," Inuyasha replied. "Are you really going to finish all that before we go on the ride?" To Inuyasha's surprise the big blob was actually gone when he finished his sentence.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked.

"Nevermind," Inuyasha sweat dropped. Soon, their turn came. Kouga was about to get onto the same boat as Inuyasha and Kagome, but the person there told him that this circular boat is for couples. He'll have to go on the next one. Unfortunately for Kouga, the next boat had 3 seats, and before he could say that he'll sit by himself, a familiar voice said, "We'll ride with him!" Kouga turned and Miroku was indeed there, making out with his new girlfriend. 'Why am I cursed with such bad luck?' Kouga thought miserably.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked. "Why did you bring a camera to a water ride?"

"To take pictures," she answered.

"Wouldn't it get wet and get broken?"

"Oh no!" she said, realizing what he said. She crouched over. Inuyasha noticed this and asked her what she's doing. "Protecting my beloved camera!" she said anxiously.

"Okay…" Inuyasha said, giving her a -_- look.

The ride started and Inuyasha watched Kagome bending over to protect her "beloved". The ride started going faster and soon, Kagome crashed into him. "Sorry," she said. "Hmm," he said, and put his hand over her camera. "This will help protect it right?"

"Uh, right," Kagome answered.

~Meanwhile with Kouga~

He had a headache. A bad headache. 'Make it stop!' he begged silently. 'Why the hell did he have to be on the same ride as these two?' referring to the lovebirds making out in front of him. Kouga rolled his eyes. 'You are going to pay for this Kagome! This was so not worth it.' He wondered what was happening with Kagome and Inuyasha now. 'She wouldn't be making out with Inuyasha right?' His mind started to drift off on his own. In his mind's eye he saw Kagome and Inuyasha inching closer and closer, holding hands then kissing. Nooo!!!! He thought. Not Kagome's first kiss! I'm going to have to interfere with their date to make sure that Inuyasha guy doesn't take advantage of her!

After the water ride, Inuyasha and Kagome went to a pizza place to eat. Kouga, who cannot take it anymore interrupts the couple and joins them on their date. Miroku went off with his date, so Kouga was spared, thankfully. 'You owe me' Kouga eyed Kagome. 'Okay' she gestured silently.

"This pizza is delicious!" said Kagome.

"Yep, isn't it?" said Inuyasha. Kouga was about to say something, but before he can, his royal guards came out of nowhere and dragged Kouga away. "Running away from the paperwork again, aren't you your highness?" one of the guards said. "But I just wanted some cotton candy and big lollypops!" Kouga insisted. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads at Kouga.

"It's really hot isn't it? Hey Inuyasha, can I go to the bathroom for a moment?"

She went in and wetted her hair. 'That feels much better' she thought. 'I wish I brought that electric fan. Well at least I'm wearing a tank top and shorts, so it's fine.' She went outside to find Inuyasha, but he wasn't there anymore.

Inuyasha stared at the machine. 'Kagome was looking at this plush' he thought. It was a cute doggy plush that had eye color similar to his. 'Well, it doesn't hurt to get it for her he thought.' Too bad that he's really horrible in making the claw get the right plush. He already tried ten times with no avail. 'Damn this is harder than I thought!'

Kagome tried to find Inuyasha, but he's nowhere in sight. Tired, Kagome sat on a bench. Sesshomaru walked up to her and held out a strawberry ice cream cone. "Want it?" he asked her. Kagome looked up. 'It's Inuyasha's brother!' she thought happily. "Hi," she greeted. "So what are you doing here alone?" he wondered. "Your brother disappeared on me."

"I see," said Sesshomaru. "Well, he does have the tendency to do that," he continued.

"So you like vanilla Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, eying his vanilla snow cone. "Yeah," he answered. "Oh," She said.

"There's some ice cream stuck on your face."

"Where?" asked Kagome.

"Here let me clean it off for you," Sesshomaru said, leaning closer to her and kissing her fully on the lips.

Inuyasha, who saw the scene, dropped the dog plush he had finally gotten for Kagome. 'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait, isn't she kissing him back?'

Kagome kissed him back on impulse, enjoying the kiss. Inuyasha picked up the plush and walked off. When Kagome and Sesshomaru broke away from their kiss, Kagome asked Sesshomaru, "What the hell just happened?"

A/N: There you go. Hope you guys enjoyed the date! Bet you didn't expect that to happen right? Poor Inuyasha…Stay tuned and review to find out what will happen in the next chapter of "Game of Seduction". Please read and review! I'm not good at writing love scenes so tell me how I can improve and if you liked it! Thank you!


	8. Game of Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry, the misunderstanding is needed. I didn't mean to make Inuyasha so sad. But it is necessary! Don't worry EMOCAREBEAR there's still going to be romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. It's going to be a happy ending lol.

Chapter 6 - Game of Seduction

'I can't believe he just kissed me!' thought Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to…" he apologized.

Kagome didn't have time to process what was going on. Where is Kouga when you needed him? She is very confused right now.

"Then why did you?" Kagome asked. "Look, just forget this ever happened okay?" she demanded and ran off in the opposite direction.

"I like you!" Sesshomaru confessed. Kagome kept walking on, pretending to not hear his words. 'I can't' she sighed sadly. 'I have an agenda. I have to get revenge for my sister. Sorry Sesshomaru.' Tears dripped down her cheeks.

'Or rather, I'm going to get you to like me' Sesshomaru added as an afterthought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't know why his heart hurts so much. She is just a Kikyou look-alike. Nothing more. So why does he feel betrayed? He clutched the little dog tightly. 'No' he thought. 'There must be something more. Her actions to capture my attention is a bit too perfect. That dance, that date. Everything seemed planned, as if she has something against me. But why? What did I ever do to her?'

Kagome walked into the forest, giving up on trying to find Inuyasha. Maybe she should call Kouga to pick her up. Just then, she spotted Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Inuyasha? There you are!" she exclaimed.

He stared at her profile intently. 'She attracted me. I asked her out. She appears like she enjoys my presence, that she likes me, but what I saw back there with Sesshomaru told me otherwise. She likes him, not me. She kissed him!' he thought angrily. 'What motive does she have?'

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Nothing, nothing at all."

They walked in silence. 'I wonder what's wrong with him. But I feel a heavy air and I'm afraid to ask.'

"Kagome, why did you agree to go out with me?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Because I like you," replied Kagome. 'Why is he asking this all of a sudden?'

"I see," he said. "Well," he said, dropping her off at the castle. "I'll see you again another day?"

"Sure," said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a good night kiss on the lips. 'I don't know what your motive is Kagome, but take that! My kiss is better than Sesshomaru's!'

"Good night Kagome!" Inuyasha said, handing her the dog plushy.

"Good night," Kagome replied, shocked about getting her 2nd kiss. Strangely, she felt that she liked Inuyasha's kiss much better than Sesshomaru's.

'I don't know what game you are playing, but if it's the game of seduction, I'm going to win. I'm going to make you love me.' Inuyasha promised himself.

"So, how was the date," Kouga popped out of nowhere to ask Kagome. Kagome jumped.

"Whoa! You scared me Kouga!"

"Yeah, yeah. With that look on your face, you wouldn't even notice it if there were a car in front of you ready to crash into you."

Kagome had the far away look on her face again. "HEY!" Kouga snapped at her. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Nothing," she told her friend.

"Nothing?! This doesn't look like nothing," he fumed. "I just feel tired," Kagome told him. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I want to go to sleep." Not able to say a word, Kouga bid her goodbye and left the castle.

A/N: Well there's the second part of the date! Please read and review! Sorry it's a bit short!


	9. Character Biographies and useful info

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hi. I just wanted you guys to get a clearer picture of my fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy reading their Biographies, and feel free to ask me other questions you want to know about the characters! And yes that does include who Kagome will end with, but if you do wish to know who Kagome ends with, review and I'll send a message to you of who it is.

**Character Biographies and useful information in the "Game of Seduction" universe**

The 8 Kingdoms (there's actually only 6...i miscounted)

North - The King of the North is also known as "The High King" meaning that he has more power than the other 5 kings. It is a feared title, and very respected title. No one dares to go against the High King. Kouga currently holds this position, although he usually runs away from the paperwork. Despite that, it is a busy job.

East - Tashio family. Mainly controls the dog demon clan in the east.

Southeast - Sango's family. Mainly consists of demon slayers. Works very closely with the East. Sometimes, royalty of East marry the Southeast from past traditions. Inuyasha's mother is actually a princess from Southeast Kingdom.

South - unknown

West - unknown

Northeast - Higurashi Kingdom. Mainly has Mikos, Priests, and Humans. Works very closely with the North. The royalty of North also sometimes marry the royalty of Northeast from past traditions. Does this mean that Kagome and Kouga may marry in the future? Hmm...**  
**

**Characters:  
**

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

_Age:__ 22_

_Status__: Crown Princess of Higurashi Kingdom of the Northeast_

_Powers:__ Miko_

_Info:__ The main character in this fanfic. She appears in the beginning as a tomboy, but through Kouga's help, she becomes more "refined and cute". She's quite good in blackmailing people, although we've only seen her do this with Kouga. She falls in love with Sesshomaru, but after he kisses her, she reminds herself that she can't allow herself to love him, since she is avenging her sister's death by seducing his younger brother. _

**_Kouga Hitomi_**

_Age:__ mid twenties_

_Status:__ High King/King of the North_

_Powers:__ Wolf Demon_

_Info:__ Kagome's best friend/advisor/dating coach/make up artist you name it. With an IQ of 200, he can basically do anything. His hobbies include cooking, dressing Kagome up in cute clothing, etc. He has a sweet tooth, as shown in Ch7 – Messy Date at the Amusement Park, where he eats a lot of cotton candy and lollypops. He likes running away from the paperwork and hanging out in Kagome's castle. He's usually dragged off to the North castle by his royal bodyguards. _

_Blackmailing Incident:__ some of you guys may want to know about the blackmailing incident shown in the prologue. Why did he sing "I'm a Barbie girl". Well, this was when he was at Kagome's and Kikyou's birthday one year and Kagome was crying. He tried everything to make her smile. So, knowing he will embarrass himself, he got up, used a mike and sang "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" to Kagome, not knowing it was one of Kikyou and Kagome's pranks. Kikyou meanwhile filmed the whole Barbie song demonstration. Kouga was never able to live that nightmare down._

**_Inuyasha Tashio_**

_Age:__ 24_

_Status:__ Crown Prince of Tashio Kingdom of the East_

_Powers:__ Half Demon_

_Info:__ The younger brother of Sesshomaru Tashio. Because Kagome sees a picture of him and Kikyou hugging, she assumed that he must have "killed" her sister. Therefore, Kagome tries to avenge her sister by seducing him and break his heart. He is often shown bickering with his older half brother. He is sort of hot tempered, arrogant, and self centered, although his date with Kagome didn't really demonstrate that aspect of him yet. However, he does have a sweet, gentle side (shown in the date w/ Kagome). In recent chapter, he is suspicious of Kagome's motives and plans his own seducing game to make Kagome fall in love with him. _

**_Sesshomaru Tashio_**

_Age:__ about 27_

_Status:__ 1__st__ Prince of Tashio Kingdom of the East_

_Powers:__ Dog Demon_

_Info:__ Inuyasha's older half brother. He is not the crown prince because his mother was originally Inutashio's mistress. Nashidiko, the former queen, gave birth to Inuyasha 3 years after he was born, making Inuyasha the crown prince, and not him. He's basically a perfectionist, and follows his parents' high expectations for him. He seems to see the resemblance between Kikyou and Kagome, but it is unconfirmed if he knows that they are twin sisters. He seems to know Kikyou though. In recent chapters, he kissed Kagome and confessed his love for her. _

**_Kikyou Higurashi_**

_Age:__ 24 _

_Status:__ former Crown Princess of Higurashi Kingdom of the Northeast_

_Powers:__ Miko_

_Info:__ Kagome's older twin that committed suicide. Kagome sees a picture of Inuyasha and her together, reads the letter, and thinks that Inuyasha is her boyfriend. She is a very ladylike and elegant woman that is calm and sophisticated. Not much is known about her other than that. _

**_Inutashio Tashio_**

_Age:__ 49?_

_Status:__ King of the East_

_Powers:__ Dog Demon_

_Info:__ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Father. He married to Nashidiko, his first wife, and had an affair with Rashiko, who later became his mistress. After Nashidiko's death, Rashiko became queen. He seems to want Inuyasha to get settled down, as shown in Ch5-The Mysterious Guy is Revealed. _

**_Rashiko Tashio_**

_Age:__ unknown_

_Status:__ Queen of the East_

_Powers:__ Dog Demon_

_Info:__ Sesshomaru's mother. Inutashio's current queen/ex mistress. She doesn't seem to like Inuyasha that much, insulting him at times shown in Ch4-New Heiress of Higurashi Kingdom._

**_Nashidiko Tashio_**

_Age:__ unknown_

_Status:__ Former Queen of the East, deceased_

_Powers:__ unknown_

_Info:__ Inuyasha's mother. She was a caring mother. She is human, making Inuyasha a half demon. Her death seems a bit suspicious, but there's no evidence of how it happened whatsoever. _

_**King Higurashi**_

_Age:__ late 40s_

_Status:__ King of the Northeast_

_Powers:__ Human_

_Info: Kikyou and Kagome's father. Because twins are rare, he decided to keep Kagome's existence a secret from most people. On one hand, it's because of their miko powers. More info about this is in Ch4-New Heiress of Higurashi Kingdom._


	10. Kagome's Life Just Got Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I just went and took a shower, and wow! I've got 20 reviews in all now! I would like to thank beansrocks, HPGURL619, EMOCAREBEAR, and Luna-Chan96 for the reviews! I really love hearing your thoughts about my fanfic!

Chapter 7 – Kagome's Life Just Got Even More Complicated

That night, Kagome had a hard time sleeping. Why? Because of the Tashio brothers. They both kissed her on the same day! And the thing was, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed Inuyasha's kiss. She must be out of her mind! Why the hell would she enjoy that kiss then? She's supposedly in love with Sesshomaru for god's sake!

But…she thought back to the kiss. It was sweet and gentle. Quite unexpected of someone like Inuyasha. She didn't expect him to be such a great kisser. Okay, so maybe she did, since Inuyasha did woo her sister in, but that's not the point. The point was her life just became more complicated than before. Before, she had to worry about liking Sesshomaru, the brother of her sister's killer.

But now, how is she supposed to avenge Kikyou when she is attracted to the devil (Inuyasha) himself? No, this is just a spur of a moment thing, Kagome thought desperately. I'm not in love with him, I'm not in love with him, she chanted to herself over and over again. Once I get back my regular mindset, I'll see that it's just a spur of the moment thing. The one I like is Sesshomaru!

With that in mind, Kagome turned off her lights and went to sleep, not knowing that her life is going to be even more complicated than before. Not only will she have to find herself torn in between the two Tashio brothers, but also she will find another person that will declare his love for her. And that person is Kouga Hitomi.

Kouga thought about it over. Did he really want to do this? Is it worth risking their friendship? She's in the middle of a crisis for goodness' sake! But he felt like he couldn't wait any longer. As reasonable as he is, love is something that he just can't control. He just had to get it off his chest. He had to tell her, to reveal his feelings. Making up his mind, he determinedly stepped onto the Higurashi castle and waited for Kagome to come down.

"Kouga," Kagome said sleepily. "You're here so early!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Should I come by later?"

"Nah, it's okay," she yawned. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," he said with an anxious look on his face. "I've loved you for a long time Kagome!"

"Eh?!" she said, and fainted.

"Too much. This is too much to take. First Sesshomaru kisses me without my consent. Inuyasha then ends our date with a goodnight kiss, and now my best friend declares his love for me? Is the world ending or something?"

"Maybe," Kouga commented. "Considering that it's quite impossible for 3 good looking guys to fall in love with a tomboy like you."

"Yeah," she said. "Hey wait a minute that was an insult!" she said angrily, throwing a pillow at him.

"Just kidding," he teased. "But I'm serious about the love," he told her with a serious face.

'That's not good' Kagome thought. Kouga is rarely serious. 'Oh man, what should I do? My head hurts!'

Thankfully, or maybe unfortunately, depending on the viewpoint, her conversation with Kouga got interrupted by one of her maidservants. "Princess Kagome," the maidservant reported. "His highness wants you at the royal study right away."

"I wonder what Daddy wants," Kagome frowned. Her dad rarely called her into the royal study.

"Kouga," Kagome started. Kouga cut her off. "I know Kagome. I'll leave for now. Just think about it okay? I should return to the North anyways. Bye Kagome," he said and left.

"Bye," she said solemnly.

But she didn't even have time to think about Kouga's love confession because her dad just announced to her that for a good alliance between the Northeast and East kingdoms, Kagome would travel to the East as an Ambassador to maintain good relations between the two kingdoms. She will be staying at Tashio Kingdom's castle for 2 weeks. 'Great, just great' she thought. Although, she figured that she could use this opportunity to her advantage. It's a good opportunity for revenge after all. With this in mind, she accepted her father's invitation to go to the East as an Ambassador.

A/N: Alright. What do you guys think? Please read and review! If people review quickly enough, I might update the next chapter more quickly! *hint hint* btw, I need some suggestions of where Inuyasha should take Kagome for a tour around the castle. Yes, Inuyasha is going to be the tour guide. After all, he is the crown prince, so it's his duty. I was thinking Inuyasha can take her horseback riding and do a picnic thing, bake cookies or some food (since they are going to be by themselves w/ each other during the daytime anyways since Inutashio and his wife have an agenda to attend to, and Sesshy is taking care of his father's work for him and comes home late). I need suggestions though! The more the better! Because the more i have, the more seducing scenes I can write! I'll be relying on everyone's help! Thanks for reading my fic!


	11. Welcome to Tashio Kingdom Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank babyface2626, HPGURL619, and Luna-Chan96 for their insightful reviews. Secondly, realized that I made the last chapter too short, so I'll try to make this one longer okay? Btw, I updated my profile, so those who have time, do check it since there's fuller summaries for all of the fanfics on my profile.

Regarding suggestions of where Inuyasha should take Kagome for a tour around the castle: I'm still open for more suggestions!

Thank you for your suggestions so far, and I'm happy to announce that I will be using them! So the picnic at the lake w/ ramen is definitely happening, and I might actually add Naraku and Shippo for the other kingdoms. As for the marriage thing, I do have something like that in mind, but that's not going to happen for a very very long time, well unless Inuyasha plays with Kagome's feelings by asking her to marry him and then embarrassing her…But that may be too evil for Kagome…iono what do you guys think?

Kagome: Hell yeah! Don't you think you tortured me enough kinga? You better give me a happy ending!

Kingka: Calm down Kagome .This is a fairy tale after all, so it'll be a happy ending. Although the Grimms Fairytales always end up tragically…

Kagome: -__-

Kinga: Nah! Mine is going to be a happy ending! I'm not going to kill all of the main characters off or anything!

Kagome/Kouga/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: -_____- *backs off from Kingka*

Kinga: Really! It's a romance/comedy after all!

Heheeh oh yeah, if I get 5 or more reviews after I finish this chapter, I'll reveal the pairing for this story! Hehehe I'm so evil. Okay on with the story…Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 – Welcome to Tashio Kingdom Princess Kagome!

"So that's what's happening tomorrow alright? Hey Inuyasha are you listening to me?"

"Shut up old man," Inuyasha said. "I'm thinking."

"My is the world coming to an end or something? Inuyasha thinking…the world is ending indeed. I should pack up and hide," Sesshomaru said dramatically. He paused to hear his little brother's remark. To his surprise, there was none. Inuyasha just stood there, pretty occupied about something.

Inuyasha thought about it all night, and still he couldn't figure out what Kagome held against him. What had he done to offend her? He rarely thought about things, but this, he couldn't help it. It was driving him crazy! He didn't hear what his father was telling him, although he heard the part Kagome Higurashi will be at Tashio Kingdom for 2 weeks. That part, he heard very clearly.

"I'll do it," Inuyasha said, beating Sesshomaru to it. Sesshomaru was about to volunteer to take Kagome around the castle and surrounding areas.

King Tashio looked surprised. "Well, that's a first," he commented. "You rarely want to do any duties." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Well, it can't be helped. Sesshomaru, while your mother and I are out of the area, you will be taking care of all the business regarding our Kingdom." "Yes, Father," said Sesshomaru.

'Alright' thought Inuyasha. 'Now, I'll get to torture, I mean welcome Princess Kagome.'

The next day, Inuyasha got up earlier than usual. He even made his bed and cleaned his room! He looked outside his bedroom window. 'Looks like the princess has arrived' he thought happily.

Kagome looked around her surroundings. Tashio Kingdom is so different than Higurashi Kingdom! There are so many trees. She felt like she's in the medieval era or something. She loved the breeze that welcomed her face though. 'The stars should be very pretty in this place' she thought. 'I wonder if I'll be able to survive these two weeks with the Tashio brothers.'

Inuyasha went down the flight of stairs and joined the rest of his family to greet Kagome. He acted as normally as he could muster.

"Welcome to the Tashio Castle," Inutashio said to Kagome. "How was your ride?"

"It was great. Thanks for asking," Kagome answered.

"Well, do you like the scenery?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes. It is very pretty."

"Well, you kids have fun. Rashiko and I are going to be back in week and a half."

"Okay!" the kids waved.

"Shall I show you where your room is Kagome?" Sesshomaru offered.

Inuyasha interrupted them. "Sesshomaru, don't you have stuff to take care of?"

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother. "Yes, I do," he said. "Right after I take Kagome to her room," he explained, grabbing some of Kagome's luggage and pulled it up the stairs.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Kagome said. "It's alright," Sesshomaru responded. "I'm happy to do it."

Inuyasha just grabbed some other luggage and joined the two. "There it's done and Kagome's at her room Let's say bye to Sesshomaru now!" he said, ushering his brother out the door. "Wait!" "Bye bye!" Inuyasha said, slamming the door.

"Now, it's only you and me," Inuyasha said, giving her a sweet, devilish smile.

'He's a devil, a devil!' her mind cried. Inuyasha inched closer and closer to Kagome. Kagome took a step back. He quickened his pace. "Hey," he said huskily. "Will you marry me?" He twirled her hair in between his fingers. "That's what you want me to say right?" "Huh?" Kagome intelligently replied. "Dream on!" he yelled at her. "There's not enough servants around the castle so you are going to help out. Now take the mop and start cleaning the floors!" "Huh?" Kagome asked again. "You want me to what?" "Are you deaf or something wench? I said to mop!"

"Hey what's with the language and why are you suddenly mean and arrogant to me?" Kagome asked, perplexed. 'What's going on?' she wondered.

"What do you mean? I've always been this way, arrogant and self centered. What are you looking at? Start mopping! And you servants, don't help her and don't report this to the queen, king or Sesshomaru or else!" he glared at them. "You picked the person to play around with Kagome!"

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Kagome, really confused now. "You kissed Sesshomaru!" he screamed at her. "Look I don't know what I've ever done to you but this is too much!"

"How is it too much?" Kagome whispered. "When it was you who broke my sister's heart. And secondly, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!"

"Same difference," he retorted. "Wait, what? Broke your sister's heart? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent, you bastard! I know you did it. You made Kikyou commit suicide!" she screamed into his poor doggy ears.

"Ouch, not so loud wench!" he said. "Sorry," she said.

"Anyways, I don't know what you are talking about but I don't care if you believe it or not. I DID NOT KILL KIKYOU PERIOD."

"As if I'll believe a latent lie like that," said Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I said it before and I'll say it once more. I DON'T CARE. Get back to mopping!" he barked at her.

"Yes, devil, I mean your highness," said Kagome.

"It's going to be a fun 2 weeks," Inuyasha smirked at her.

'Yeah right, it's going to be hell the next 2 weeks. Someone save me from this devil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' her mind shrieked.

'You shouldn't have made me mad Kagome.' Inuyasha shook his head. 'I was really interested in you too. Such a pity. Well, you are my toy now. Do entertain me for the next 2 weeks. This is my game of seduction' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched her mop solemnly.

"That's not how you do it idiot!" he grabbed the mop from her. "Like this," he demonstrated. "Have you never worked in your life or anything?" he asked her. "Well, I'm a princess, what do you expect?" retorted Kagome. "Well, there's a first time for everything," Inuyasha informed her. "Here," he handed her back the mop. "Make sure you mop until the floor is all shiny!"

"Bastard, devil," she muttered to himself. "What did you say?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing, nothing at all" she gritted her teeth. 'Oh how much she wanted to kill him and cut him up to many tiny pieces and feed his body to the crocodiles!'

A/N: Yay! I'm done w/ the chapter. Oh yeah don't worry, there's still the lake scenes and baking and stuff…since Inuyasha is seducing Kagome. I do wonder what will happen to this couple in the next 2 weeks eh? Well, I'm still looking for more suggestions. And please read and review! Remember 5 more reviews and I'll post up who's the main character that goes with Kagome! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chores and Pink Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow 7 Favs already! I'm impressed! Btw I still need more suggestions for places! Anyways I have a question for babyface2626 and any other people who do read "My Life is a Drama". If you don't read "MLIAD" just scroll down to Chapter 9 and ignore this little comment.

Wait babyface2626, I just realized something. When you commented i cant wait till u put up the next chapter. u should have inuyasha surpise kagome with him asking her to marry him. that would be awesome if u did something like that. but other then that i love your stories i read the other story u completed" you were referring to "My Life is a Drama" right? That you want an epilogue of their wedding? Cuz if you do, I'll gladly write it and update "MLIAD" epilogue. I don't know if people want a prequel to MLIAD though…I think it might be interesting to write though ehehe.

Okay, on w/ the story of "Game of Seduction" now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 – Chores and Pink Hair

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. That devil made her do so much useless stuff! She thought of all the horrendous things he made her do and really wanted to strangle a certain silver haired devil. She wondered if she would get in trouble for accidentally killing the crown prince. Maybe it isn't such a good idea. 'But it would be worth it' she added as an afterthought.

Ever since she step into Tashio Castle, Inuyasha made her work nonstop. Heck, she didn't even think that the maids and servants had to do such a meticulous job as Inuyasha had instructed her to do! It was like he's purposely making her angry. She sat down on the stairs and thought about her horrible day.

After making her mop the floors, Inuyasha instructed her to follow him into the living room, where he plopped himself onto the couch and opened the TV. He told Kagome to make some popcorn and give it to him. Once she did that, he told her how dirty this living room was and how she should start vacuuming it. She started vacuuming as he told her to, but once she was almost done, he kept dropping the popcorn!

"Stop it!" she said. "You are making the floor dirty!"

"Nah, it's okay since I have you to clean up the popcorn."

Kagome glared at him. But no. That wasn't the end of it. He actually made her clean 20 or more windows! "There! Done!" she exclaimed, proud of her work. "Wow," he said, examining her handiwork. "Nice job!" he said, "accidentally" splashing his juice over all the now clean windows. How he managed to do that she didn't know. "Whoops," he said. "Looks like you'll have to clean them again."

"Grrr!!! You did that on purpose!" Kagome accused him.

"Of course not," he said sweetly. "What makes you think that."

"Your sweet devilish smile gave it all away. Stop smiling that freaky smile!"

"Why? All the girls love this smile," Inuyasha told her.

"All girls including my sister?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha went silent. "Get back to work," he said and walked off.

"Touched a sore spot huh?" she shouted back at him.

'Hmph, fine ignore me' Kagome thought. 'I'm going to get him back so bad that he'll be begging for mercy.' She wasn't called queen of pranksters for nothing. I mean look at what happened to Kouga. 'Yes' she thought. I'll do just that.

She sneaked into his bedroom and into his bathroom. She quickly swapped his shampoo with her "shampoo". She sneaked out again and waited for Inuyasha to finish his shower. 'I wonder how he'll react' she thought. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now.' "Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled on top of his lungs. 'Yes! Mission accomplished' thought Kagome and opened his door to his bedroom. "You!!!!" he shouted, pointing to his now hot pink head. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"Bwhahahaahhaha!" Kagome laughed pointing at his head. "It's rude to point!" he scolded her angrily. "But it's pink!" she continued laughing. His now shocking pink ears tweaked back and forth. "So cute!" she said now playing with his ears. "Hey, no touchie!" he told her. "They're like bunny ears!" "Bunny ears?!" he asked, perplexed. She continued playing with them. "Hey, don't think you can distract me with the bunny ears."

"But it still distracted you," she pointed out.

"Shut up! Get out!" he yelled. 'Sheesh' she thought. 'No need to get so mad. All I did was turn his hair and ears pink. It's not like I did something bad. She had to admit it though. He did look cute with pink hair and ears.'

'That girl' he cursed to himself. 'How dare she? Even his poor ears turned pink! He's a freak now!' He had to admit it though, it is a great prank. Though, he would prefer it if he wasn't the victim. He looked at the stars in the sky from his bedroom window. Mom must be up there watching me, he thought sadly. Why did she have to die so early? He wasn't even 6 years old when she died. It was weird; she just died one day without saying goodbye. Tears dripped down his cheeks. He never had a mother's warmth after that.

His life is like a twisted version of Cinderella. Only that this Cinderella was a boy. One day his father came in with his mistress and 6-year-old son. Inuyasha was barely 3. After his mother died, his stepmother became queen, and treated him like a servant. And no one help him. In front of his father, she pretended to be nice to him, but once he's out of sight, she tortured him mentally and physically. She made him do all the chores around the house, and the maids and servants didn't even mind since they hated him anyways since he was half demon. As a 6 year old, he was powerless. But one day he had enough, and that was probably when people started seeing his devilish side and were either attracted to or scared of him.

Kagome rested in her room. She reached for the phone and dialed Kouga's number. "How's the first day with the Tashio's?" Kouga asked her.

"Horrible," she bluntly answered. "He made me do pointless chores around the house," she explained to him.

"Kagome, who has never done chores before actually used a mop to clean the floors? This is priceless!" Kouga exclaimed. "Man, did he take any pictures? Cuz I want one."

"Kouga…" Kagome warned. "Okay okay. I was just kidding anyways," said Kouga.

"Um…" said Kagome.

"Do you miss me?" Kouga asked.

"Of course!" she answered. "I wish you were here to help me mop, vacuum and wipe the windows clean!"

Kouga sweat dropped. "I see, so that's my value isn't it," he stated. "I'm kidding. I really do miss you. I really want to get out of here as soon as possible! I mean Inuyasha's really scary! He's like a devil!"

"Hahhaah," Kouga laughed. "I would like to chat more Kagome, but I'm afraid I must go. Duty calls."

"Okay then. Good night Kouga."

"Good night. Joop joop!" he laughed.

"Joop joop?" Kagome wondered.

And thus, the first day at Tashio Castle ended peacefully.

A/N: How's that? Please read and review. Look forward to the next chapter, where Inuyasha takes Kagome out for a tour of Tashio grounds! Horseback rides, lake, and ramen coming up! Please look forward to it! Oh yeah, 3 more reviews and I'll reveal the pairing since beansrocks already reviewed twice. Thanks for reading my fanfic! Oh yeah! I still need more suggestions!!!!!


	13. Kagome and Cooking Do Not Mix

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you Luna-Chan96 for reviewing! Well 2 more reviews until I reveal the pairing! Although I think it may be quite obvious now who's with who. At first, I intended this chapter to be longer, but since you guys may want to read it ASAP here's Chapter 10. Enjoy! I hope I'm getting better at writing the love scenes. Tell me what you think. Please read and review!

Chapter 10 – Kagome and Cooking Do Not Mix

When morning came, Inuyasha went and woke Kagome up.

"5 more minutes Mommy," she said sleepily.

"In which way do I look like your Mommy?" he whispered into her ear.

"Ah!" she yelled.

"My poor ears!" he said, rubbing his ears. "Geez woman do you have to yell so loudly? The whole castle can hear you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all of you are demons."

"I'm half demon" he corrected her.

"Oh yeah. Hey you got rid of the pink hair and ears!"

"Of course. No way am I going to go around the castle looking like a pink haired freak!"

"Awww…"

"Not awww. Now pick up that water pitcher. We are going to the royal garden."

"You have a royal garden?"

"Duh," he said.

"Don't have to be mean about it," she told him.

"Go and water the plants," he instructed her.

"Yes master," she said and started watering.

"It's so pretty," she whispered.

While she watered, Inuyasha walked up to a particular rose bush and broke one off. He held it behind his back. He walked up to Kagome and held out the rose to her. "Beautiful?" he asked her. She stared at the rose with interest. "It's called the Moonlight Rose," he informed her helpfully. "Here," he held out the rose and put it in her hand. "It's for you."

"Oh," she said. "Thanks," she blushed.

"It's nothing," he said. "I just saw you admiring my roses so I thought you'd want one to keep."

"These are your roses?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Well, you don't look like a plant lover."

"Well, fine. Give me my rose back."

"No!" Kagome said. "Once you give it. You give it. No take backs."

"Fine," he said. "Let's go back inside and eat some breakfast."

When they entered the dining room, Sesshomaru had just come down the stairs. "You're still here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "And why wouldn't I be here? It's not like I'm out of Tashio grounds or anything you know. Besides, I gotta eat."

"So the great Sesshomaru needs to eat too," said Inuyasha.

"Shut it," he told his younger brother and turned to look at Kagome.

"How was your stay here so far princess Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at her and was interested in what she would say.

"It was great, thanks for asking," she responded.

"I see," Sesshomaru said, cutting a piece of his pancake and put it in his mouth. Kagome sipped her orange juice silently. "Well, I have to go and do some work now. I'll see you later Kagome."

"Bye Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"Hey you," Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"What?"

"My room is a bit messy. Can you go clean it up?"

"Hmph. I'm not like a maid you know."

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine fine," she started to go up the stairs to his room.

'Okay, now to make some preparations for today's plans' he thought.

When Kagome came back down, he told her to follow him.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Kagome asked him.

"What does it look like? We're cooking," he told her, handing her a hello kitty apron.

"Why do you have a hello kitty apron in your castle?" she asked him.

"How the hell would I know?" he asked her. "It's not like I always cook in here."

"Then why are we here?"

"We are going to make some onigiris and other dishes for lunch."

"Why?" Kagome asked again.

"Just do it!" he said.

"I'm warning you though. I've never really cooked before."

"It's okay. It can't be that bad," he coaxed her into cooking.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you," she told him and started getting the rice out and washing it. "Why do you look like you want to laugh?" she asked. "Well, you are kind of kneading the rice too hard." He started demonstrating how to do it correctly.

"Don't use too much force," he told her. "Oh." She put the rice into the rice cooker and proceeded to make the sushi. "I already laid out the ingredients for you," said Inuyasha. "You know how to make sushi right?" "Right," she said weakly and started wrapping the sushi. "What awkward shapes they are," Inuyasha commented. Some of the sushi looked too large to eat in one gulp while others looked like mincemeat. Seeing her solemn face he quickly said, "but I bet they'll taste good!" he assured her. "Oh look the rice is done!" she said.

"What are those?" he pointed to a weird looking onigiri. "It's you Inuyasha, with doggy ears!"

'It doesn't look like doggy ears' Inuyasha thought silently. 'I wonder if it's actually edible. Maybe she wasn't exaggerating after all.'

"Done!" she exclaimed, putting their lunch into containers. "Okay, good girl. Here have a cookie," he said, giving her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey! I'm not a little child!" she retorted.

"Does that mean you do not want the cookie?" he asked. "Cuz I don't mind eating it for you."

"I want my cookie! Give it!" she said, grabbing it from him.

Inuyasha just chuckled and pulled out a white blind fold. "Here," he passed it to her. "Wear it." "Why?" she asked. "You're not planning to kill me or anything are you?"

"Where'd you get that idea?" he asked. "I'm not a sadist alright? I'm just going to show you around Tashio grounds."

"Then why do I need a blindfold?"

"Just put it on! Don't ask too many questions wench!"

"Don't call me wench!"

"Wench!"

"Idiot."

"Stupid woman."

"Don't you have any better insults?" asked Kagome.

"Shut up! And put on the blind fold or I'll put it on for you!" he charged forward.

"Okay! I'll put it on myself!" she said.

"Good," he said, and held her hand out the door.

"Are we there yet?" she asked him.

"Almost," he responded. They stopped and he took off her blindfold. Before her was the most beautiful scenery she has ever seen. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked her, patting his trusty black horse, Thunderstorm.

A/N: Kagome doesn't seem like a good chef. I wonder how her food will taste like. Of course, they will eat it in the next chapter. So please look forward to it! Read and review and give suggestions!


	14. Inuyasha is a Ramen Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing HPGURL619! I actually want to beat his stepmom too!

She's evil EVIL I tell u! *ahem* Back to the story. Enjoy! Please read and review.

Chapter 11 – Inuyasha is a Ramen Freak

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked him, making sure. "Kagome, don't tell me you're a princess and have never ridden a horse before." The panic look on her face confirmed it. "I'm right, aren't I?" he teased. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm afraid of heights!"

"It's alright. Get on, I'll protect you," he promised.

"They got on the horse, and rode through the trees all the way to a sparkling beautiful lake. "This is what I wanted to show you," he told her, unconsciously hugging her waist. "It's beautiful. So serene," she said. "It's my secret place," he told her. "My mom used to take me here often when I feel sad." A sad look appeared on his face. "I just thought you'd like it," he said. "It feels so familiar here," Kagome told him. "I don't know why I can't quite put a finger on it."

"Well, we're here now. Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked. "Nah, I'd rather look at the pretty sky and scenery."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," said Inuyasha, pushing her into the water. "Hey!" she said. "That's dangerous! What if I didn't know how to swim?"

"Then I would save you," he simply told her. "Aren't you coming in?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Nah, I'd rather look at the scenery," he mocked. "Just kidding" he said and dived into the water. "Payback!" Kagome shouted, splashing water on him.

"If that's the way you want to play then fine," he told her, grabbing her and moved in closer and closer to her lips. "Let's go up and eat," he said.

'I thought he was going to kiss me for a moment there.' "Lunch?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you know the one that you made earlier this morning?"

"That was for this?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes."

"So that wasn't some useless chore?"

"I never gave you any useless chore," Inuyasha said.

"Sure you didn't," said Kagome, getting out of the lake.

"The first one to get to the lunch place wins! The person who loses owes the winner a favor!" yelled Kagome.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "After all, I am a half demon."

Kagome frowned. "Then how's this? I get a head start," she said taking off.

"Hey! You didn't even wait for my answer!" he said, smiling. He was having a fun time he hadn't in many years. With Kagome he felt like he can be himself, and that there are no secrets.

In the end, Kagome won, but actually it's more like Inuyasha let her win. He was curious on what favor he owed her. They took out their boxed lunches and started eating it.

"Bleh! This tastes horrible!" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome had a similar reaction to Inuyasha's. Her face turned a little green. "Well, I did warn you that I am a horrible cook."

"Yeah, ramen tastes much better," Inuyasha said.

"Then eat your ramen and give me my bento back."

Inuyasha quickly held his bento out of her reach. "I said it sucked, not that I'm not going to eat it," he said, munching another one of her onigiris.

"I've never had someone made homemade food for me anyways, so I want to cherish this one," he admitted.

"But it's not alright if you look like you're going to barf any moment Inuyasha," said Kagome. "It's alright," he said. "I'm a half demon. I can take it," eating her weird shaped sushi's now.

"Now, to get rid of that horrible taste," he said. "Hey!" said Kagome. "It doesn't taste that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Then tell me why you haven't touched your bento yet after you turned green?"

Kagome colored. "Hehehe," laughed Inuyasha, bringing out his trusty ramen.

"You brought ramen to a picnic with you?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah! Ramen works on all occasions!" he declared. "Ramen is sacred food," he told her. "Just add water and you're done. Best thing ever invented in the entire universe!" he paused. "Hey…you are you listening?"

"Yeah. Ramen good, you ramen freak."

"I am not a ramen freak."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too infinity!"

"Am not infinity of your infinity."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Can you not think of a better one or something?"

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled. "No ramen for you! No touchie my ramen," he said.

"I don't even want to eat your ramen, you ramen freak!"

"ShhhH! Don't offend the ramen! The ramen can hear you?"

"It's food," she said. "You just eat it and it's gone. How can I offend it?"

"I warned her, I warned her," Inuyasha spoke to his ramen.

'How did I end up coming here with this ramen freak nutcase?' Kagome wondered. 'But he does look cute eating his ramen. Just like a little doggy!'

A/N: And thus, their date/tour of Tashio Kingdom ended. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Btw, the pairing in this fic is *drumrolls* Inu/Kag. I feel so sorry for Kouga. I seriously wanted Kouga and Kagome to end up together too! *tears* but for purposes of this story, it must be Inu/Kag. Sorry Kouga! And he's so sweet too! I mean who couldn't love Kouga and his sweet tooth? Sesshomaru will play a bigger role in the story later on, although I can't reveal how yet. Please read and review!


	15. Ramen vs Cotton Candy Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Yay! 30 reviews! Thank you to those who have supported me and this fanfic so far! Thank you for your reviews Karai Inuyoki, Luna-Chan96 and HPGURL619! I'm so happy!!!!! Sorry for updating so late today! I had to take care of some business later. So here's the update. Hope you guys enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Extra: Sesshomaru eats Kagome's bento

"Hmm…I made more than we need Inuyasha. Can I put the extras into a bento for Sesshomaru since he'll be home late?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Inuyasha said. "Just hurry it up!"

She put the bento into the refrigerator and scribbled onto a post it note, telling him that she made some onigiris and sushi for him. Happy with her note, she followed Inuyasha outside.

~After the "Ramen Freak Incident"~

'I feel like I'm forgetting something very important' thought Inuyasha. 'Oh yeah! Even though I hate my older brother, I can't let him be poisoned by Kagome's horrible cooking. I must warn him.' With that thought in mind, our hero went into the Tashio dining room and saw Sesshomaru sitting down on his chair, ready to put the dangerous piece of sushi in his mouth. "Halt!" Inuyasha yelled. "What?" asked Sesshomaru. "Don't eat it. I'm warning you. It's dangerous! Dangerous!" "It can't be that dangerous," Sesshomaru argued. "Princess Kagome made it. If I don't eat it, it'll hurt her feelings."

"And since when are you so considerate?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Since I am hungry and tired. Go away Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just shrugged and proceeded to his ramen stash. "I warned him ramen, I warned him but he wouldn't listen." Inuyasha stared at his ramen. "You feel sorry for him too right?" "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother as if he had grown another head or something. "Talking to my ramen," Inuyasha replied, as if it was a very normal thing to do. "Okay," said Sesshomaru, taking a bit of Kagome's weird shaped sushi. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' Sesshomaru quickly spit the sushi out. "It burns! It burns!" he yelled. "Of course! She put like so much wasabi in it. Of course it'll burn our sensitive tongues. Here, ramen," he offered his older brother.

"No way. This Sesshomaru will not be bothered by such petty things. I cannot eat something as disgusting as ramen," he said, his body twitching at the thought of having ramen.

"Don't offend my ramen!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I just did!" Sesshomaru retorted.

"Go to hell then Sesshomaru! I'm telling you my ramen is sacred! It's the cure of all cures!"

And that was the day when Sesshomaru thought his younger brother really lost it. Sesshomaru shook his head sadly. 'Great, now I have a nutcase in the house.' Sesshomaru also learned a very important lesson that night – never eat anything that doesn't look or smell edible, even when a cute woman makes it or else he'll have to suffer the consequences. Aka a burning tongue.

A/N: LOL. Btw, there is a reason why Inuyasha thinks ramen has feelings/understands what's going on. Wanna know why? Hehehehe. Read and review to find out! Okay! Back to Chapter 12!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 – Ramen vs Cotton Candy Showdown

A few days later, Inuyasha sat there at the couch, looking very bored, while Kagome cleaned some dishes. He got up, turned off the TV, and went to his ramen stash, but to his horror, there was no ramen left. 'Nooooooo!!!!!' his mind screamed. 'I must eat ramen. Need ramen' he thought. 'I can't do this' he thought. 'But it's an emergency!' He stopped Kagome in the middle of her dishwashing, telling her to leave it and come with him. "Get on," he demanded, telling her to get on his back. "Hold on tight and don't fall. I do not hold any responsibilities if something happens to you," he told Kagome. "What disclaimer are you making Inuyasha? Aren't you the one who forced me?" Ignoring her, Inuyasha continued. "Kids, do not imitate what I'm about to do. It's very dangerous."

"Why are you looking that way Inuyasha? There's no camera or something there. And what's with that pose…wha!" said Kagome, as he lifted off, jumping from tree to tree. "Hold on tight!" he yelled. "So high!" exclaimed Kagome. "It's like flying!" 'Somehow this feels very comfortable' Kagome thought. 'It's weird. I'm not scared at all. It just feels…right, like I belong here, on his back. This sensation, this feeling, I've felt it before, but how and where?' she wondered. She hugged him tighter.

When he stopped, he told Kagome, "Go buy me some ramen." "Eh?" "Yes, there's no ramen left at home. I need my stash of ramen!"

"You can live without it!" Kagome retorted.

"No way! I'll get withdrawal syndromes."

"Withdrawal syndromes?" Kagome repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, first my ears twitch."

"They always twitch," said Kagome.

He ignored her and continued, "Then my body gets dysfunctional and I start doing head stands. It's horrible! Horrible I tell you! Get me my ramen!"

"Geez, is that how you ask people to get things for you?"

"Go get my ramen! It is the universal cure for any illness!" he declared.

"Does that include insanity?" Kagome wondered.

"Ramen! Now!" he whined like a little child.

"Couldn't you buy it yourself?"

"No," he pouted. "I don't want to."

"Then enjoy your withdrawal."

"Common! I'll do anything!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"But why?"

"Cuz the villagers hate me," he whispered.

"Then how do you get your ramen?"

"It's a secret," he smiled devilishly.

So, the couple went to the super market. There, they bumped into Kouga. "What are you doing here?" the boys yelled at the same time. Kagome asks when they were such good friends. "We aren't," Kouga replies and remarks ramen and junk food are not good for you. "Says the wolf with the sweet tooth!" said Inuyasha.

"Hey! At least my sweets help regenerate my brain! I have to use all that energy!" Kouga retorted.

"So that's how you stay in shape!" said Kagome. "No, I exercise," Kouga said.

"Well, ramen is much better than your sweets. Ramen is sacred. Sacred I tell you."

"Crazy ramen freak" Kouga muttered.

"See I told you!" Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Cotton candy lover."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's pink!"

"So? It's sweet, just like me."

"I wanna barf."

"Are you guys ignoring me?" "Hey!" our heroine says. "Geez, guys can be so random. They can even argue about ramen and cotton candy." She sits down and watches them and sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's why I should be with Kagome in this fic!" states Kouga.

Kinga bangs Kouga on the head. "Hey! Stick to the script!"

"Wait. I must get this off my chest! I must defend the sweets! It is because of the sweets that people sympatize with me over ramen loving freak!"

"Kinga! WTF are you saying? I never got my ramen!" yelled Inuyasha.

"If I say you did then you did. Don't worry you won't suffer your withdrawal symptoms," Kinga tells him.

A/N: On second thought, maybe my characters do not act like their ages. LOL. Well, Inuyasha is supposed to be quite an immature little devil that is obsessed w/ ramen. Eheheh. So what did you guys think about this chapter? I would really appreciate it if people read and review! Thanks!


	16. Boys and Video Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank CARI and HPGURL619 for their fantastic reviews! Thanks for reading my fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short question and answer time!

Q: What did Sesshomaru end up eating anyway?

A: Like you said, CARI, "POSSIBLY WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW." After all, I think anyone, even Sesshomaru, would lose their appetite after eating that.

Q: Why is Inuyasha obsessed with ramen?

A: This question will be answered in the future. So wait for 3-4 more chapters and you'll get your answer!

If any of you guys have any more questions feel free to pm me or post a review! Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 – Boys and Video Games

"There must be some genetic code with boys and video games," Kagome muttered to herself, having watched Kouga and Inuyasha playing video games for the past 5 or 6 hours. Seriously, she is very bored. "How much longer are you boys going to play?" she asked them.

"One more game!" they told her. "That's what you guys said last time!" said Kagome.

"Damn!" said Inuyasha. "You distracted me Kagome! Rematch Kouga!"

"Fine by me!" said Kouga and continued playing, completely ignoring Kagome. "Ugh. Boys will be boys," she sighed and got up to get a cup of coffee. 'At least they aren't fighting anymore' thought Kagome. 'I live in a really weird world. Who has ever heard of two guys bickering over which food is better – ramen or cotton candy.' Kagome shook her head. She raised up her head and saw Sesshomaru making some popcorn. "Hey, you're home today," she commented. "Yeah, I finished most of my dad's work," he told her. "What's Inuyasha doing?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He's playing video games with Kouga."

"Kouga? When did he become great friends with Kouga?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Since they argued about ramen and cotton candy, I suppose," said Kagome.

"Right," he stated.

"Hey Kagome? Where are you? I'm thirsty. Get me a drink!!!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room.

"Why are you getting him a drink?" Sesshomaru asked her, seeing her taking a bottled coke from the fridge. "It's a long story," she told him. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the lounge," he said. "You'll be bored of watching them play video games quickly," he reminded her. "Yeah, I already am. They've been playing for more than 4 hours." "I understand your pain," said Sesshomaru.

"So you got my drink?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes," she said, handing him his coke. "Here's yours Kouga," she put his Mountain Dew on the table. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me," she told the guys. "Feh, do whatever you want," said Inuyasha. "Okay," Kouga replied. Kagome got up and joined Sesshomaru and his movie.

"So, you like popcorn?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yep!" said Kagome, popping one into her mouth.

"Let's take a break. Kouga," said Inuyasha.

"You like Kagome don't you," Kouga said to Inuyasha, giving him a glare.

"What do you mean wolf boy?"

"You dare call the high king wolf boy dog mutt?"

"Stupid wolf."

"Dog turd."

"Damn it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Can't come up with anymore insults huh?"

"Cotton candy lover!" Inuyasha shot at him.

"So what ramen freak? I think we already went over this."

"Yeah. What were we talking about again?"

Kouga sweatdropped. "We were talking about your love life with Kagome."

"You like her too right?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yeah," said Kouga. "But I wanted to make sure that you do like Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at him right in the eye and said, "Yes, I like Kagome. Happy?"

"You tell me," said Kouga, wondering if this guy is indeed Kikyou's "killer". From Kouga's perspective, he seems too simple to actually be able to manipulate someone into committing suicide. 'Then again, he seems to have made Kagome fall in love with him. I just wonder if Kagome knows it herself yet, that she is already in love with Inuyasha. This is going to be fun to observe. After all, I'm just a spectator. Anyways it's not like Kagome will listen to me. She's too hard headed, like a certain idiot I'm sitting next to right now.'

"You want to check on Kagome right?" asked Kouga. "Go ahead, I'll stay here and drink my Mountain Dew."

"Okay then," Inuyasha said and ran off to find Kagome. "I smell Sesshomaru there too," Inuyasha observed. 'She's laughing?!' Inuyasha thought with jealousy.

Inuyasha jumped onto the couch and sat in between Sesshomaru and Kagome. "So why are you here Sesshomaru? Don't you have work to do?"

"Weren't you busy with playing video games little brother?"

"Can't we just watch the movie in silence?" Kagome pleaded.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "What's so good about this movie anyways." He picked up the cd cover and observed it. "This is a chick's movie!" he exclaimed. "I prefer to call it love comedy," Sesshomaru replied. "Bwaahaahha!" Inuyasha laughed. "I knew it! The great Sesshomaru is gay!" Sesshomaru got up and bonked Inuyasha in the head. "This Sesshomaru is not gay!" "Why are you calling yourself in third person?" Kagome wondered. "How the hell would I know? I'm not Sesshomaru." "Well, I wasn't asking you Inuyasha," Kagome replied angrily. "Just because I watch romance comedy does not mean I'm gay! You inconsiderate bastard!" he yelled at Inuyasha. "Princess Kagome, I'm leaving. I don't want to accidentally kill this immature little brother." "Immature describes him pretty well," said Kagome. "Kagome!" said Inuyasha. "What? You are immature."

~Sometime later on in the evening~

"So Kouga, what brings you here?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not just to run away from the paper work is it?"

"No," said Kouga. "I have news to tell you three in person," he stated gravely. The three looked at him with interest. "Naraku, King of the South has started moving."

A/N: oooh so Naraku is finally introduced into the story! I wonder what evil plans he has. Well please read and review! I'm sad to say that the next chapter may take a while, but feel free to read and review since seeing people comment about my stories make me feel happy heehhe. It might actually help me think of what to write faster too! Thanks!


	17. I am NOT a dwarf!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hi there! I'd like to thank beansrocks, HPGURL619 and Luna-Chan96 for their many reviews throughout the chapters, esp. beansrocks. You each deserve a big thank you w/ a cherry on top! or would you prefer strawberry? I'd also like to thank angelapage for reviewing my fic! Well enjoy the chapter guys! Please read and review or I'll cry and throw a tantrum! jk. but it would be nice to get reviews. =)

Chapter 14 – I am NOT a Dwarf!

"What do you mean Naraku started moving?" asked a bewildered Kagome.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were outside the country for some time and didn't know what was happening," said Kouga. 'That's probably why you didn't know about Kikyou getting a boyfriend either' Kouga realized. "What happened?" Kagome repeated.

"Naraku has taken over the western lands. I just got the report. Prince Shippo's parents were murdered, and Shippo barely escaped. Right now, no one knows the prince's whereabouts," Kouga told them.

"Naraku," Inuyasha sneered with malice.

"Hello?" Kagome waved. "I'm still not following?"

"Naraku, King of the South, preoccupied about immortality and power. Add the myth of the Shikon Jewel and you get a hungry bastard for power," Inuyasha stated.

"He's also immobilizing an army against the high king," Sesshomaru indicated.

"How long will it be until he challenges us?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"If he's looking for hell, I'll gladly give it to him," Inuyasha vowed.

"It's weird," Kouga stated. "By now, Naraku's army should invade the East, which is why I came here to investigate, but Naraku isn't coming in. It's as if…" Kouga started.

"…there's a spy," Kagome finished for him.

"A spy?" asked Inuyasha. "How could there be a spy in the East Kingdom?"

"You never know Inuyasha. Someone may want to get rid of the High King for many obvious reasons," said Sesshomaru.

"But the High King maintains order," said Inuyasha. "Without him, our country will be in chaos!"

"We know that, but the other people don't" said Sesshomaru.

"But Kouga's the most powerful demon around," said Kagome.

"No, I'm not Kagome," said Kouga.

"These two princes are much stronger than me. Even though I hate to admit it, that half-demon has unique power. Both of them do."

"Unique power?" Kagome questioned.

"I remember a seer coming by the North once and telling me that when a time of darkness comes, and there's no light, there's one dog that shall bring the light back to the others. And that savior must be Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Although at this point, I think Sesshomaru is more of the likely candidate."

"Why Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he seems more sensible and more responsible than you," said Kouga.

"High King. Do you have a death wish or something?" Inuyasha bonked Kouga on the head.

"You dare hit the High King?" boomed Kouga.

"You know what. Sometimes, this Sesshomaru cannot believe that that brat is the High King."

"Who are you calling brat?" yelled Kouga. "Just because I do not like milk does not mean I'm a brat! And I'm not a midget!"

"Um Kouga," Kagome sweatdropped. "No one asked you about the milk and no one called you a midget."

"More like a dwarf king," Inuyasha commented.

"I am NOT a dwarf!" Kouga insisted.

"Mhmm sure you aren't" Inuyasha teased.

"Stop teasing Kouga Inuyasha! Sit boy!" said Kagome.

"Sit boy?!" all three guys looked at Kagome and took a step back.

"What? It works in animes," Kagome reasoned.

"Right…" said Kouga.

"Anyways, Kouga is not that short. He's still taller than me!" Kagome insisted.

"But you are quite short for a High King" said Inuyasha. "Do you have a death wish or something Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered. "Never talk to Kouga about his height if you want to live!"

"That's it, you're dead," Kouga glared at Inuyasha and pounced on him. "You dare call me a dwarf you dog turd! Feel my wrath!"

"Run!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, getting clawed. "Hey! You guys! Come back here!"

"May you rest in peace little brother," said Sesshomaru sniffled.

AND THAT'S HOW INUYASHA DIED THE END

(OKAY I'M KIDDING OF COURSE HE'S NOT DEAD YET. DID YOU THINK I'LL KILL OFF MY MAIN CHARACTER?)

"Oi. I'm not dead yet!" yelled Inuyasha. "Save me!"

A/N: I think this is apparent. I obviously watched too much Full Metal Alchemist that I actually turned poor Kouga into a midget that is sensitive about his height. But he's too cute though. Who wouldn't love a sweet toothed, Kouga that's sensitive about his height? Btw, he's not that short. It's just that the Tashio brothers are quite tall. Hehehe. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!


	18. Wretched Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Luna-Chan96, drmcatcher, HPGURL619 and beansrocks for reviewing my fanfic.

Secondly, I'm anticipating about 9 chapters left for this fic, making this fanfic 26 chapters total (wow that's a huge number!) I have a feeling I might finish it before school starts…I wish I had more reviews though. I just want to know that people are interested in my fic. Hmm…maybe I should take a break and wait for those reviews (-_-) jk. I'll update. I can't do that to my loyal reviewers and deprive them of their reading time! Thanks to those reviewers that review my fic though! You guys are a great inspiration for my fic and helps me finish my chapters quicker! Oh yeah, if you guys are okay with reading Sailor Moon fanfics, I have a new fanfic called "First Love at the Coffee Shop", so check that out if you're interested (although it's just the prologue and chapter 1 right now). I'll probably start working on that fanfic along w/ "Kagome, the Little Witch inside the Lamp" after this fanfic ends. Please look forward to it!

Chapter 15 – Wretched Decisions

Kagome looked at the stars from Tashio Castle from the windowsill and sighed. Kouga came out and put a light green shawl over her shoulders. "Thanks," she told him, wrapping the silky shawl around her tighter. "Aren't the stars pretty tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said. 'But they aren't as beautiful as you' he added silently to himself. "How's your first week with the Tashios?" he asked her.

"Well, I spent most of the time with the younger brother."

"Then it seems your plan is going well then."

"Plan?" Kagome questioned. "Yes plan. Remember the SGMRK operation?" he reminded her.

"Of course," Kagome said softly, if not a bit somberly. "How could I forget my plan?" she seemed to ask herself more than ask Kouga. Kouga stared into her clear blue eyes and continued speaking. "But you…are you sure that Kikyou's boyfriend is the younger Tashio?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him. "You saw the picture."

"Yeah, I know. But from what I can see, what my intuition tells me, Inuyasha doesn't seem like that type of person. There has to be another explanation. Don't you think so too?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "Lately, everything seems so confusing and different for me," said Kagome. "I know. My confession burdened you right?"

Kagome looked at her friend with a pained look. "Don't give me that look Kagome. Just forget I ever confessed. It's not the right time to think about it anyways. Besides, you already have someone in your heart don't you?"

"Someone inside my heart?" Kagome wondered. "Who?"

"You tell me Kagome. You tell me," said Kouga. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. You should too. It's chilly tonight. Brrr."

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep in a bit," she told him. 'I'm sorry Kouga. I'm sorry I hurt you. If I can love you, I would. I would' she cried silently, her cries lost in the howling wind.

'I shouldn't get attached to him, but yet…why does my heart hurt so much when I think about Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered. 'I should be happy that I'm this close to getting my revenge for Kikyou. Right? Yes. It must be right' she tried to convince herself. But in her heart she knew it was too late. There's no doubt about it. Kagome Higurashi has fallen in love with the devil prince. What's she supposed to do now? Her revenge, her love. Which was more important to her?

The next morning, Inuyasha sneaked into her bedroom and dragged her off to who knows where. She followed him sleepily. "Shhh…watch your step," he told her. She noticed his hair was in a high ponytail today. It kind of reminded her of a white haired Kenshin. Damn. 'She must've watched too much anime. But it looked cute.' "It looks cute," she slipped out. 'Cute?' Inuyasha wondered. 'What's this girl talking about?' Although, she believed his long hair down looked sexier and more devilish. Feeling comfortable on his chest Kagome continued sleeping. Inuyasha sighed and picked Kagome up bride style. 'She better wake up when we get there'.

Inuyasha set her near the frozen lake and opened his prepared ice skates for him and Kagome. Then, he poked Kagome to get up. "Oi. Woman get up. Or do you want me to kiss you?"

"Please no," Kagome got up and yawned. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my secret spot, the Goshinboku Clearing," he announced. "The skies are so clear here," Kagome commented. "Common, what are you waiting for? Let's skate," he handed her a pair of skates. 'I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't let myself get attached' she thought sadly. "Thanks."

"Kagome," she heard him say. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Never been better."

As she skated around the clearing hand in hand with Inuyasha, she tried to remind herself that this was the very man who killed her dear sister. She tried to picture Kikyou's death, but her mind was filled with a certain little devil. She squeezed his hand tighter, ask if begging for warmth and support. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned again.

"I can't do this anymore," Kagome muttered, adjusting her white knitted scarf for reassurance. "Do what?" he questioned.

"Why did you have to break my sister's heart?"

"Are you talking about Kikyou?"

"Yes," she answered. "Why! Why!" she pounded his chest over and over, now crying uncontrollably. "What are you talking about? Breaking Kikyou's heart? I've never done such thing."

"Lies!" Kagome cried into his chest. Inuyasha held her tightly to stabilize her. "Let me go!" she cried. "No!" he yelled. "You. Listen to me. I. DID. NOT. BREAK. HER. HEART. WE. NEVER. WENT. OUT!"

"Lies. Then how do you explain this?" she cried, hitting his right arm with the picture of Inuyasha hugging Kikyou.

"You. Why do you have this?" Inuyasha asked her. "Answer me!"

"You are supposed to answer me! Tell me, how do you explain this?!"

"We are just friends, nothing more," he repeated.

"Doesn't look like it," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Look," he steadied her and made her look at him, making eye contact. "I'm telling you. This is the truth. I never went out with Kikyou. If my sincerity isn't enough, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be something I'm not," he told her sadly, his ears drooping like an abandoned little puppy. Kagome's heart wrenched, tears splattering everywhere on the icy, cold floor. But the cold wasn't as strong as the coldness in Inuyasha's next words.

"Think whatever you want. I'm not going to admit something I didn't do," he said and left. That same evening, King and Queen Tashio came back from their affairs. There's a strange, heavy silence that no one dared to break. That whole evening, and a few days afterwards, Inuyasha and Kagome both ignored each other mentally and physically.

A/N: Hmm…suspense! I wonder what's going on? So is Inuyasha the "killer" or not? If you want to find out review! Review I tell you! In the next chapter, the "killer" will be revealed.


	19. My Little Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hi there. I would like to thank HPGURL619 and superstar12 for reviewing! I'm glad it's one of your faves superstar12! And I wish more people can read it too HPGURL619. But it's good to know that there are people who enjoy this fic! Okay now let's start the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 16 – My Little Guardian Angel

A little boy about 7 years old sat on a tree branch, wondering why the world has to be so harsh to him. His mother was his whole world, and now, she's gone! Forever! He has no one left. No one wants a half-breed like him. 'Maybe it's better if I'm not here.' With that thought in mind, the little boy suddenly slipped from the branch he previously occupied and fell into the clearing. 'Maybe I'll meet Mommy' he thought.

A small girl in pig tails quickly jumped into the water to help the hanyou. She had noticed him on the branch earlier and was admiring how godly he looked like from her view. She found him so strange, with his little hanyou ears tweaking back and forth like a little puppy. He intrigued her. When he suddenly fell into the water, she quickly took off from her hiding place, jumped, and dragged him out of the water.

"Hey," Kagome asked him, concern evident in her voice.

"Why did you save me?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely. "I could've met Mommy."

"Stupid!" Kagome called him. "Why would you do such a thing to yourself?"

"'Cuz no one wants me. Even Mommy left me," his little dog ears drooped sadly, as if agreeing with him.

"That's not true," she whispered. She took his hand and pointed to the sky. "See that?" she asked him. "That's where your Mommy is watching you. She'll be sad if you killed yourself now. It's because she loves you that she left you behind silly!" Inuyasha looked at the sky and smiled his first smile since his mom died. He felt much better. "Mommy's really up there?" he asked her. "Yep!" Kagome replied. "But…" Inuyasha hesitated.

"What?" the little 5 year old girl asked gently. "No one here likes me. I'm a hanyou," he pointed to his ears to emphasize his point. "I don't see anything wrong with it," Kagome sighed. "I think it's quite cute!" she rubbed his ears and he started purring. "See?" she smiled. "I guess," said Inuyasha. "I don't know about you, but I feel much better when I tell things to someone," said Kagome. "But I don't have anyone to tell these things to," Inuyasha said dejectedly. Kagome frowned for a moment and then told him to wait for a moment. She dragged her big yellow backpack out and put something into his hand. "What's this?" he asked her.

"It's called ramen."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha had never seen anything like it. "It's good food," Kagome answered. "Also," she whispered into his ear. "You can always tell the ramen what you are thinking. It will listen. But don't offend the ramen ok? It has feelings too."

"Really?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide with anticipation. If that was true, he can tell the ramen anything!

"Yes," Kagome said happily. "It will always sooth up with it's warmth. I promise," she told him. "Aii, my mom must be looking for me now. Take care okay?" said Kagome.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!" Inuyasha cried. She turned back and flashed a cheery smile. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi!"

"I'm Inuyasha!" he yelled. "Inuyasha Tashio! I owe you! I'll always protect you!"

"Thanks!" she waved goodbye.

'I'll always protect you because you are always going to be the only princess in my heart' he thought and smiled and turned to his ramen. "Hey," he stared at the thing in his hands. "I'll see her again right? My little Guardian Angel."

~12 years later~

Ever since that faithful day, all Inuyasha thought about was his beautiful little Angel. Too bad he forgot her name. But that didn't matter. He was sure that he'll notice her once he sees her. And one day, he finally saw her. Her long brown hair was tied with a long white ribbon, her black heels clicking behind her. She seemed to remember him too, for she was running towards him. 'Ramen, she really came.' She came closer and closer, and ran past him. Shocked, he turned to see what she was running to. It was his brother's arms. Sesshomaru's. She looked happy to see him. Her eyes lit with happiness. Inuyasha felt a knife pierce his heart. His little Guardian Angel was in love, no, he corrected himself, was with Sesshomaru. Too bad he didn't know that his Guardian Angel had a twin, or he would've realized that he would see Angel a year after meeting her twin, Kikyou.

A/N: Well, this short chapter explains a lot doesn't it? In case you didn't know, this whole chapter is a flashback to when Inu/Kag were kids and when Inu/Kik met for the first time. It explains why Inuyasha's obsessed with ramen, and who Kikyou's boyfriend is. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please read and review! The button is waiting for you right below this line! Oh yeah…I might not update tomorrow. Got to go to a wedding. Lol. I repeat. Please review!


	20. What The Hell Is Going On?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: juusan'ya, Luna-Chan96, HPGURL619, and beansrocks for reviewing. Angelofthemoon07, BreezY10173, and GekkoSuisho for adding to favorites list. I think I got everybody? If not, feel free to tell me. You all get a big chocolate chip cookie!

Chapter 16 – What The Hell Is Going On?

Inuyasha woke up, sweating. He walked to his window sill and exposed his bare chest. He leaned against the window with a grim face. Somehow, he hadn't had that dream in years. He could hardly remember the girl's name, except that it started with a K or something. 'So it's Kagome huh' he realized. "My guardian angel" he whispered to himself. "Forgive me that I could not do anything to ease your pain," tears streaked down his face.

She is the only one that never made fun of his ears, and accepted him the way he is. Perhaps, that's what attracted him to her in the first place. He remembered the first time he saw her. She recognized the fact that she looked like Kikyou, but at the same time, he felt her presence so familiar, as if he had known her forever. He walked downstairs to get a drink of water. He heard whispers coming from Sesshomaru's door and decided to overhear their conversation. Why not? He is a devil anyways. Inuyasha leaned to the door, his ears twitching silently.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha heard his step mother say. "When will you complete your plan?" 'Plan?!' Inuyasha repeated in his mind, not understanding what's going on. "Mother," Sesshomaru said in a low voice. "Do I really have to go through with it?" he asked her, his head bent down. "After all, Kikyou," he started. "No excuses, my son," she told him, shutting him up. "I know you loved Kikyou, but you must move on. Look at Princess Kagome. She resembles Kikyou a lot doesn't she? Why don't you make her yours?" she said soothingly.

"But Inuyasha likes her," he said. "You haven't cared about his feelings before," she retorted. "Why now, my son?" 'That bitch. What is she up to?' Inuyasha wondered.

"I just think it's not right, mother." She glared at him. "Look Sesshomaru. Did you forget why and how you got here? Wasn't it because of this mom?"

"Yeah, I know, but I," he said. "Look, if you stop now, my work will be for nothing!"

"What do you mean mother?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru, nothing. Look, I don't care what it takes, just make Kagome yours. After all, she is a very powerful miko. With her by your side, you will easily become High King."

"High King," Sesshomaru whispered to himself. "Yes," his mom slurred into his ear. Inuyasha moved in closer, trying to hear the conversation. "The High King should be yours, my son."

"It should be mine," he repeated after her. "Mom," he said. "My head hurts." "My dear Sesshomaru," she rubbed his shoulders. "Here," she said, handing him a pill. "Take this, and you will feel much better. I promise." He took the pill from her hand and swallowed it with water. 'Sesshomaru takes pills? How come I never knew?' Inuyasha wondered. Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and lied down. "Yes, my Sesshomaru. Make Kagome yours," she told her son. "Make Kagome mine," he said, his head still hurting. 'Damn, I wish I instilled a hidden camera in Sesshomaru's room' Inuyasha thought. 'That old hag must be up to something. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Kagome. Inuyasha heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door, so he quickly left and headed elsewhere.

Sesshomaru's head throbbed painfully. He clutched his head tightly, willing the pain to go away. He went over to his desk and opened his drawer. He took out Kikyou's picture and looked at it lovingly. 'Why' he thought to himself. 'Why did it have to turn out this way?' he wondered sadly. 'If only he chose her that time, instead of caring about his agenda, this would not happen. If only' his mind trailed off.

He remembered the fight he had with Kikyou before her death really clearly. And he fully knew that it was entirely his fault. If only he knew how important she was to him.

~Flashback~

"Is it true?" Kikyou asked him sternly. "Is it true?" she repeated, louder this time.

"What are you talking about Kikyou?" he asked her.

"That the only reason why you sought out for me is because of my miko powers. You planned to use me!" she yelled at him.

"That's true but…" he started.

Kikyou fell to the ground on her knees. "I'm so stupid," she whispered. "To think I actually loved you," she cried, now sobbing uncontrollably. "Kik, I…I'm sorry," he started. "Stop it, I don't want to hear it," she covered her ears, running away from him. Perhaps, if he had stopped her, hugged her tightly and told her how much she meant to him, how for her, he would sacrifice everything, she wouldn't have committed suicide. That day, he didn't understand why his mind didn't follow his heart. He was so cold to her. Yet, his heart yearned for her. But he seemed to be possessed, unable to control his actions. That day, he remembered vaguely that he blew up at Kikyou and made her cry. The last look she had on her face before she left was full of shock, anger, and so much sadness and hopelessness. 'Kikyou' he thought before he lost consciousness.

Inuyasha sat outside in his private, royal garden. 'What just happened back there?' he wondered. 'Sesshomaru acted very weird. And what's with wanting to overthrow Kouga. Wait…overthrow Kouga?!' Inuyasha jumped up and quickly got his cloak and set out to find the damn wolf.

"We have a serious problem, King Kouga," said Inuyasha. "What's with the formality Inuyasha?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha pulled the wolf king over and whispered "Someone plans to overthrow you."

"Yeah, that happens all the time, what's new?" Kouga shrugged.

"No, you don't get it," said Inuyasha. He told Kouga about what he overheard a few moments ago. Kouga nodded and frowned. "Sesshomaru looks like he's under the power of poppy drug," Kouga said. "Poppy?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. It's a drug that suppresses one's consciousness. When taking it, one forgets moral and reasoning and is not aware of what one is doing. And the more risky thing is that the person under its affects may be under control of the person giving the drug." "Huh? Explain," Inuyasha urged. "What I mean is the person who's giving him this drug is controlling him, making her do whatever she demands him to do," he replied. "Sh**! Kagome's in grave danger!" Now, it's Kouga's turn to be shocked. "Hurry up and find Kagome. Whatever it takes, knock out Sesshomaru even if you have to! Just protect Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

A/N: Well what do you guys think of this chapter? The next chapter will start off with Kikyou's POV before her death, and Sesshomaru kidnapping Kagome. I hope this is getting fun for you guys. Please read and review! I hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing the story too much. Feel free to tell me if you think I'm kinda cramming everything in at once okay? Cuz I feel that way…I dunno…but yeah….any questions, comments, concerns? The button's right there! Please read and review!


	21. What Is Sesshomaru Doing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Kitkatka101 and beansrocks for reviewing! Here's the chapter and your cookie! *Hands out cookie*

Also, about Karai Inuyoki's question – "Is Sango and/or Miroku going to be in this?". I don't know yet. If I do put them back into the fic (they actually made brief appearances in the beginning of the fic), would people be interested in reading that? If people are interested, I'll be happy to put them back in. So I guess we'll see how many people want Sango/Miroku in the fic. So please review and tell me! Oh yeah, and if you want them to be a couple too! And fast too, 'cuz if not, this fic is coming to an end soon. After all, the cat is out of the bag. The "murderer" is revealed and Naraku is once again psychotic.

Anyways have fun reading! And please read and review! =)

Chapter 17 – What Is Sesshomaru Doing?!

'I trusted him, trusted him so much!' her heart cried painfully. 'Why do such a thing for power' she thought bitterly. Her heart ached for Sesshomaru, but she knew that they could not continue on like this. She lied on her bed, thinking of all those memories that concerned him. The times he hugged her tightly, whispered promises into her ear. Did they not mean anything to him at all? For him to do that to her, saying to her coldly that all those cherished memories of hers were to lure her to him, to make her fall in love with him. Kikyou ripped off the golden, heart shaped locket off her neck and threw it on the ground. She didn't need it anymore, for there was no more of them, together.

Kikyou sat up on her bed, and wiped her tears with her soft linen sleeve. She glanced at her mirror that stood across from her bed, and started crying again at the sight of the dress she wore. This dress, she remembered clearly, for he was the one who had given it to her on their first date. The dress had beautiful frills, with laces crisscrossed along the middle.

She had to stop it all, for she knew if she saw him once more, she wouldn't be able to think clearly. She would surely do something she'd regret. Her miko powers could not be used that way. Never. Overthrowing Kouga as High King? No, she wouldn't let him do that. She took out pictures of her and Sesshomaru and looked at each one. Then, she started burning the pictures one by one, the flame slowly melting her memories of him away. Crying, she then got out the rope, tied it to the ceiling, and hung herself. 'Sesshomaru' she thought to her very last breath.

That very same night, Kagome came home, wanting to surprise her sister. Kagome ran to Kikyou's room, and called out her name, only to find her dear sister dead. "Kikyou!" Kagome's voice echoed the hallways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru got up and clutched his forehead. 'Why the hell is it hurting so much?' he screamed. There seemed to be something pounding at his head, telling him to do something. He heard it whisper to him – go get Kagome. Make Kagome yours. 'Kagome? I don't want Kagome. I want Kikyou' he yelled in his room. The voice wouldn't leave him. 'Kagome…Kikyou' his world was spinning. He couldn't think very clearly, but he couldn't sleep either. So he chose the next best option. 'Go and find this Kagome' he thought and ran out the door.

He crept to her bedroom door and silently let himself in, unlocking the door with one of his poisonous fingernails. With a snap, the door opened. Kagome was about to scream, her eyes stricken with fear, but he effortlessly put the prepared cloth over her nose and mouth. Her eyes started drooping and closed. He was definitely losing it, because within moments, he already forgot that the girl in front of him was Kagome Higurashi. "Kikyou," he whispered his lover's name with such passion, hugging the unconscious girl tightly, not intending to let her go. He carried her bride style into his private study and called in a maid to undress her. He opened his closet and fingered the never worn wedding dress he intended for Kikyou to wear. He grabbed it and tossed it to the scared maid. "Dress her up and make her pretty," he demanded. "Yes, my prince," she said, her voice shaking with fear. He stepped out of the study and closed his eyes for a moment. "Kikyou," he said to himself. "We are finally getting married…are you happy?"

Inuyasha and Kouga searched high and low for Kagome, their long hair flowing behind them. "Have you searched your brother's study?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha froze and started to run in the opposite direction. "Let's go!" he yelled to Kouga, running as if his life depended on it. 'Kagome, please be okay' Inuyasha thought. The two men opened Sesshomaru's study only to see a sleeping Kagome in the arms of Sesshomaru. But that's not why Inuyasha and Kouga were gaping. Kagome was wearing a breathtakingly gorgeous wedding dress. Her long hair swept to the left side was held in place by white ribbons. The white, tube top dress had ribbons on each side. 'Wait wedding?!' Inuyasha's mind did a backflip. "What the hell's going on Sesshomaru?!"

"Shh…you'll wake up Kikyou."

"That's not Kikyou, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. Kouga nudged him and leaned closer to Inuyasha. "I think something's wrong with Sesshy," said Kouga. "Ya think?" Inuyasha spat. "On the count of three," Kouga whispered. "I'll knock our Sesshy out and you get ready to catch the bride 'kay?" "One. Two. Three!" Kouga swiftly went behind the dog demon and knocked him out cold with his elbow. Inuyasha caught Kagome. Kagome stirred in his arms. "Inuyasha?" she asked groggily. "What's going on?" She looked down to see Sesshomaru on the ground. "What's going on?!" she repeated. Inuyasha didn't answer her but just dragged her away. "Stay in this room and no matter who knocks, do not let anyone but me and Kouga in got it?" he gently kissed her forehead. "Inuyasha…" she trailed off as he slammed the door shut. Kagome looked down to see what she was wearing. "Why the hell am I in a wedding dress?" she wondered.

Kouga dragged Sesshomaru to the nearest restroom possible, turned on the shower and threw the dog demon in. Sesshomaru yelped. "It's cold! Why'd you do that?" he yelled at the high king. "Glad to see you back to your regular self," Kouga said sourly.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You just kidnapped Kagome from her room, got her into a wedding dress. What are you doing?"

"What?! Why the hell would I do that?" he yelled at the High King.

"So you don't remember," Kouga speculated. "Did you happen to drink or eat something before you went unconscious or slept?"

"How did you know I took medicine?" Sesshomaru said.

"What medicine," Kouga shook the older man. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied. "I had a really bad headache, so my mother gave me some pills. After I took them, I just remember my head hurting so much that I don't know what happened afterwards."

"Poppy," Kouga confirmed. "Poppy?" Sesshomaru repeated. 'So Queen Tashio was behind it….what does she want? To overthrow me? But that's not possible, even with Kagome's power…unless' he froze. 'Naraku' he thought, losing consciousness. Naraku smirked, looking at the unconscious prince and king. "Time to have some fun," said Naraku, morphing into Sesshomaru's appearance. "Now, I shall claim my bride. I'm coming, Princess Kagome," he laughed creepily.

A/N: How was that? I'm afraid I'm lost in my story heehe. Does it make sense to you guys though? I hope so. Well, please tell me what you think of the fic so far! Any comments, concerns, questions? Please read and review!


	22. A Bit Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing HPGURL619, Kitkatka101, Luna-Chan96, beansrocks, Karai Inuyoki, and CARI! I would also like to thank Thorntooth, 22slycooper22, for having interest in my fanfic. Please read and review! Thanks!

Also, about Karai Inuyoki's question – "Is Sango and/or Miroku going to be in this?". I don't know yet. If I do put them back into the fic (they actually made brief appearances in the beginning of the fic), would people be interested in reading that? If people are interested, I'll be happy to put them back in. So I guess we'll see how many people want Sango/Miroku in the fic. So please review and tell me! Oh yeah, and if you want them to be a couple too! And fast too, 'cuz if not, this fic is coming to an end soon. After all, the cat is out of the bag. The "murderer" is revealed and Naraku is once again psychotic.

Btw, yes, Naraku is evil in this story. CARI, I take it you read my other fanfic "The Twins" where he's actually a main character costarring w/ Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha and actually a good guy? Well, yes. He's the evil guy in "Game of Seduction".

Anyways, thank you for all of you that have followed and read this fic thus far. Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18 – A Bit Too Late

Naraku adjusted his golden tie, tightening it a bit. He must not be used to Tashio Kingdom weather, since in his kingdom, there's always snow, but here, there seems to be sakura blossoms sprinkled everywhere. He clenched his nose in disgust, waving his hands slightly to get rid of the fragrance. _'Stupid smell, stupid flowers'_ he mused. Opening a dark, unoccupied closet, Naraku threw the unconscious Kouga and unconscious Sesshomaru into door and closed it. To prevent the dog and wolf demon from escaping, which he knew they would try to do, he got a broom from who knows where and blocked the door handle with it. _'This should buy me some time'_ he figured. Now, all he had to do was to find Kagome and trick her into marrying him. First, he had to find where she is.

That shouldn't be a problem, but why is it he couldn't track down her smell? He traveled down the hall, glaring at the maids and servants as he went by. He didn't even bother to act like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha ran around the castle, trying to find Kouga and Sesshomaru, but it was like they had disappeared into thin air. He tried to sniff them out, but somehow, it's very faint. Getting on his knees, Inuyasha bent down and sniffed the ground again. He saw some servants looking his way and yelled at them to mind their own business. After all, this was urgent. Who cared if he looked stupid, crazy for sniffing his nose on the ground like a dog like that? If it was for Kagome, hell, he'd do anything! Inuyasha traced the missing prince and king's smell to a closet. _'Why are those two talking in a closet?'_ he wondered, then noticed the broom in front of the door. Inuyasha quickly removed the broom, throwing it harshly onto the cold, marble floor. He didn't care if it clanged loudly, making the servants look at him weirdly again. Inuyasha opened the door, only to be kicked in the face by Kouga.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha yelled, clutching his poor, red imprinted face. "What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted at the king.

"Sorry," Kouga said sheepishly. "I was trying to kick the door down, but I didn't know you were there. Thanks for getting us out though," he patted Inuyasha on the back.

"What were you guys doing in the closet anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not sure," Kouga replied. "I just remember blacking out. I think someone hit me from the back."

"I see," Inuyasha sweat dropped, finding it quite unbelievable how easy it was to take down the High King. This man that knocked out Sesshomaru and Kouga must be really strong. He turned and looked at Sesshomaru, although he did want to strangle his brother for various reasons. "Do you know anything?" he asked his older brother. "No," Sesshomaru scratched his head. "I do remember a man with wavy black hair though," he continued.

Kouga wiped off the dust and resumed a thinking pose. "A man with wavy black hair…there's no one like that but…."

"Naraku," Inuyasha finished menacingly for him. "Yes, him!" Kouga clasped his fists. "This is not good," Sesshomaru whispered. "For Naraku to knock us out, he must be up to something," Kouga reasoned. "And that reason must be related to Kagome."

"Sh**!" Inuyasha cursed, already running towards Kagome's room.

~A Few Moments Before Inuyasha Found The Guys~

Kagome heard a knock on the door. "Inuyasha?" she asked meekly. "Yes," Naraku whispered, imitating Inuyasha's voice perfectly. He leaned close to the door, his eyes closed. "Can you open the door for me?" After a moment, he heard the door click open. He pushed the door open and quickly grabbed Kagome. "Who the hell are you?" she asked him. "You…you aren't Inuyasha…" she squeaked out. Her back was to him, so she wasn't able to see his appearance, which by the way is still Sesshomaru's. He closed the door quickly, and pushed her hard, making Kagome bump into the bed. He slowly morphed into his normal state, his eyes red and his hair black and wavy.

Kagome slowly steadied herself back up and turned to look at the intruding stranger. "Who are you?" she whispered, peering into his dark, red, frightful looking eyes. "I'm your worst nightmare," he answered, making eye contact with her. Kagome felt like she was melting into his gaze, as if she was lacking control of herself. She tried to break free from his eye contact, his grasp, but his wrist was strong, and kept her positioned, forced to meet his eyes. Then, her eyes slowly dulled into a light brown color. She was under his control. He opened the window and prepared to jump out the window with her in tow, when Inuyasha and co. came.

"My my," Naraku sneered evilly. "The shining knight in armor attempts to rescue the princess eh?" he laughed (kukukukuku). "Well, you are too late!" he said, and jumped out the window with Kagome.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha was about to jump after Naraku but Sesshomaru and Kouga stopped him. "Inuyasha calm down," they told him.

Inuyasha was enraged. Calm down? How the hell did they expect him to do that? He slammed his fist into the wall hard. Blood dripped from his knuckles, but he didn't care. The pain didn't even mean anything to him, for the pain was considered small when compared to the pain of being separated from Kagome, of knowing that she's in danger. Inuyasha's ears drooped sadly, and only perked up when Kouga told him to not lose heart. A slimmer ray of hope filled his heart. After all, Kouga was the High King. Surely he can save Kagome!

"However," Kouga said with a downcast glance, "it's not going to be easy. Are you both ready to risk your lives?" Kouga asked them. "Yes," the brothers answered. "Okay then. Sesshomaru, you must promise me this. The next time Queen Tashio gives you anything to eat, drink, or take, you must not take it, but pretend to take it. Then, you will pretend go insane. Knowing Naraku, he'll probably be holding a wedding with Kagome soon. Queen Tashio will probably make to take something then too to keep you on her side," Kouga told them.

"Wait, are you accusing of my mother working with Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, I'm 100% sure of it. I'm always right," Kouga said solemnly. "Okay, I'll do what you say. After all, I've done so many sins," he trailed off. "It's never too late to change," Kouga said gently, patting the taller man.

"Okay then," Inuyasha said, flames burning in his eyes, full of determination to save the love of his life. "Let's get the plan started." The two princes and king started to plan their invasion of Naraku's Kingdom in detail.

A/N: Well there you go. I kinda left off with a cliff hanger again heehhee. Anyways, please tell me if you want Sango/Miroku back into the fic, as they will be part of the plan, if you guys choose to have them in there. So far, I only have one person that replied back, so if no one else tells me they want Sango/Miroku in the next upcoming chapters, San/Mir will only make a brief appearance in the last chapter and will not play a role in taking down Naraku. I anticipate that with Sango/Miroku in there, there's going to be more chapters than I planned on having but it all depends on you guys! I'm going to wait for some time for the answers, but if I don't get a reply soon, I'll start wrapping it up because I'll assume that either way is fine. So please review or PM me because I want to know what you guys want! Hope you enjoyed the story thus far!


	23. Operation Rescue Kagome Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Kitkatka101, beansrocks, Luna-Chan96, Karai Inuyoki, and wolf princess Julie for taking the time to review my fic! Thanks! *hands out a white chocolate chip cookie to everyone* Anyways, thanks for the comments! Keep them coming! Please enjoy this long waited chapter!

Oh yeah, as for the San/Mir thing…they will be in the fic since some of you wanted that. I hope it works out well. Feel free to comment!

Chapter 19 – Operation Rescue Kagome Begins!

Inuyasha sat gloomily at the table with his head down, toying with the empty bronze cup. It has been three days since Kagome has been kidnapped by Naraku. They had a plan, but the problem was, where is Naraku's castle located?

Kouga got out his reading glasses and typed away onto his lab top. Sesshomaru disappeared somewhere. Annoyed at the silence, Inuyasha suddenly banged the table hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. "How can you not know where that baboon is? Aren't you the High King?" Inuyasha yelled at the wolf king. Kouga looked up from his lab top and sighed. "How am I supposed to know? It's hidden. It's a secret," Kouga stated to Inuyasha slowly, trying to make him understand. "Well, we have to find out soon! Kagome's getting married in less than two weeks!" Inuyasha's voice boomed with anger. A click from the door was heard.

"Hey Inuyasha, my friend," a cheery voice filled the room. "Miroku…who the hell told that idiot to come here?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, that's not nice. And here I came all the way from Higurashi Kingdom…" Miroku started sulking.

"Why the hell were you at Higurashi Kingdom?" Inuyasha wondered, adjusting his chair.

"Visiting my aunt and uncle," he replied. He saw that Inuyasha looked confused. "Hey…Inu…don't tell me that after all these years of being friends, you never knew that Kagome and I are related?"

Inuyasha stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend the information and let it sink in. "What the hell? How can Kagome be related to a pervert like you?"

"This isn't the time to discuss about their relation to one another," Sesshomaru stated, having come back in after Miroku. "Shouldn't we find a way to save Kagome?"

"Ah yes," Miroku said, already hanging his heavy black cloak on the hanger. "About Naraku's castle…I'm working on it."

At this, Inuyasha and Kouga quirked an eyebrow. "How?" Kouga questioned. "Um you see…my girlfriend works in Naraku's castle as a spy…she should know his whereabouts and reply to us in a few days," Miroku said, turning red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Naraku's Castle~

Red curtains, red sheets, red pillows. Why the hell was everything red?! Kagome looked at her surroundings. Hell, she even has a dark red halter dress on. She noticed that the dress was a bit revealing, and had a reddish sash tied around her waist. She even had a red ribbon adorned on her hair! _'Wait that's not the point'_ Kagome realized. _'The point is where the hell am I??????'_ Slowly, her memory of the previous events started returning to her, how Inuyasha told her to stay put, how she was kidnapped. _'Oh no, I'm in Naraku's castle?'_ Kagome heard a knock on the door.

"Princess Kagome?" a girl slightly older than Kagome came into the room. "W-Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I'm Sango, your personal maid until you are to get married to King Naraku." Sango curtsied to Kagome. "It is an honor to meet you my lady." A horror look appeared on Kagome's face. "Married to that baboon?! No way in hell!"

"Sh…" Sango covered her mouth, quickly looking left and right for signs of intruders. "They'll hear you. I'm not supposed to be here."

Kagome wondered what she meant. Knowing that she should explain herself, Sango continued. "Let me reintroduce myself to you again," she whispered, closing all the windows and making sure no one was spying on them. "I'm Sango Taiya, Miroku's girlfriend." "Eh, Miroku?!" Kagome started to exclaim but covered her mouth in time. Kagome lowered her voice. "How can I trust you to be telling the truth?" she asked, suspicious about whether to believe the taller brown haired girl or not . "Here," Sango held out her left hand and rolled her left sleeve up for Kagome to observe. "A bracelet?" Kagome questioned. "Yes," said Sango. "You should recognize it. It's an engagement bracelet given by your royal family."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here then?" Kagome said, starting to get concerned for Sango.

"I'm okay," said Sango. "I can protect myself. Anyways, it's my job," she told Kagome. "How come I don't remember coming here?" Kagome wondered.

"Naraku hypnotized you to bring you here. He'll probably hypnotize you to get you married to him too."

"But why aren't I under hypnosis right now?" Kagome asked. "Because it consumes a lot of energy on Naraku's part," Sango replied. Kagome looked around the room again. "Um I have a question, Lady Sango…"

"What? And Sango's fine."

"Why is everything here red?" That thought never left Kagome's mind.

Sango shivered. "That Naraku bastard has a fetish with red things. Wait till you look outside and see the castle. It's freaking red! It's amazing how outsiders can't see the castle through the miasma though.

"So I'm trapped here?" Kagome said somberly.

"Just try to delay the wedding as much as you can," Sango advised her. "Miroku and your friends should be able to arrive soon."

"Delay huh?" a smirk crossed Kagome's face. "I've got it."

If Naraku's eyebrow could twitch, it would twitch, but because he's supposed to be evil, he just glared at Kagome. "Princess Kagome, why are you not eating your food?" He tried everything. He even attempted to spoon feed her, but nothing was working.

"I'm rebelling," Kagome replied. "I'm not going to marry you. I demand you let me go."

"Suit yourself. Let's see how many days you can go on without eating food." He started to get up. After all, he had better things to do.

"I don't care even if I starve to death!" yelled Kagome, throwing the food at his face, a perfect hit. Naraku wiped off the food splattered on his face with his hand. "You dare do such a thing to me?" he asked her menacingly, ready to strangle her. Kagome looked at him as if challenging him to kill her. Angered, Naraku released his death hold on her.

"I'll even bit off my tongue if I have to," Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You mean you don't care if I barge into your kingdom right now and kill your family?" Naraku whispered in a grim, dark, scary voice. At this, Kagome's eyes widened with fear. "You wouldn't…"

"I would," he promised her, a evil glint apparent in his eyes. "Now eat, my future wife," he ordered her. Kagome had no choice but to comply his wishes. He handed her a new plate and chewed the food with highest caution, as if the food was full of poison or something. Well knowing Naraku, it probably was drugged. Kagome felt her eyes droop. _'Inuyasha, come quickly'_ she prayed as she lost consciousness.

A/N: I won't be updating for a while because of midterms, but please comment! Sorry that it's a bit too short. I should be doing hw…but I couldn't resist when there's lots of reviews. Well, if you are bored, feel free to check out my finished fic called "My Life Is a Drama." You guys might like it. It's also a Inu/Kag pairing with Kagome as a singer living dual lives. Please comment on that work as well if you feel like it. I feel like not many people like that story or something, seeing that I only have 12 reviews for that story. There's a lot of hits though...I just want to know what you guys think of my story! Well please read and review! =)


	24. Kagome's Wedding!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Don't bully me!

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a veeeerrrry long time! I couldn't find my flashdrive/lots of schoolwork! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 20 – Kagome's Wedding?!

Time Skip: ~Few days before the wedding COUNTDOWN 3 days~

Inuyasha clicked his pen rapidly, annoyed that after several days of endless searching, they still had no plan to rescue Kagome. Kouga sighed behind his lab top, slouched over, hope escaping his face; everything seemed futile. He turned to Inuyasha and glared – "Stop clicking that pen!" It annoyed him endlessly.

Inuyasha returned the glare with intensity and yelled – "Then hurry and take action!" Inuyasha got up and slammed the door behind him.

Miroku looked up and exclaimed, "Hey I've got a plan!" only to see everyone point to one direction – the door. Miroku scratched his head and looked solemnly, sad that Inuyasha didn't wait to hear his plan. "I suppose Inuyasha took action by himself now huh?" Miroku said.

"Well, I probably know what the idiot is thinking," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Who are you calling an idiot Fluffy?"

"My name is Sesshomaru and why are you offended? I was referring to my little brother," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "or do you want to be called an idiot?"

Before a fight could break out, Kouga asked what he thinks Inuyasha will do. "He'll probably go there unarmed and get busted," Sesshomaru replied.

"True," everyone concurred, nodding their heads, already thinking of Inuyasha's bloody death.

"So let's go reinforce him," Miroku suggested, getting his coat and staff.

Everyone looked at Miroku. "What?" he asked. "A staff could be a great weapon. Don't underestimate the staff!"

~Naraku's Kingdom~

'_Three days'_ Kagome thought sadly. '_Inuyasha will come in time to save me, right?_' She looked out the window. Things don't seem to go her way at all. Depressed, Kagome plopped down onto the bed and groaned softly. A husky voice then filled her ears. She looked up and gasped, afraid that she was hallucinating.

"Hey, you didn't forget about me right?"

Kagome turned around, tears already starting to drip down her cheeks. _'It is really him right?'_

"It is really you right? I'm not dreaming? It's not a trick?" she whispered.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "No," Inuyasha said, hugging his woman tightly.

"How can I trust that you are really Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, suspicious.

Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear and then Kagome started turning red. She lightly punched him and muttered something about a pervert. "So, you are here to rescue me?" Kagome asked him for reassurance. She can't wait to get out of here.

"Yes, with full payback," Inuyasha promised.

~Wedding Day~

Every guest looked at the bride with pity, wondering what bad thing she had done in the past to have that bastard; no one really liked Naraku. Worse, Kagome seemed to have lost her sanity; she looked – crazy. The said bride took up another shot and asked Naraku when they can perform the matrimony ceremony for what was literally the hundredth time. Naraku groaned. _'This was the day he had waited for?'_

The rescue group, consisting of Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru watched in silence. "Is it just me, or did Kagome go cuckoo?" Miroku asked. The rest assured him – "It's not just you."

"Poor Kagome," Miroku shook his head, angered that his cousin had to suffer this horrible fate. It seems life was against them or something. "This is your entire fault," he said to Sesshomaru. "Let's see how this unfolds," Kouga suggested, helping himself to some fruits on the table.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kagome yelled suddenly, pulling Naraku to the stage. "We will now start the matrimony! Who cares that the minister is not here!" She grabbed a random guest and said, "Today we gathered for a holy matrimony between King Naraku and Princess Kagome, me!" she giggled like a little girl and continued. "Now you," she pointed to the guest, "say to us, do you take this man blah dee blah you know the stuff," she said quite hyper. Naraku looked at Kagome like horns had grown out of her head or something. _'This was not what I had in mind'_ Naraku cursed. _'What happened to the sad, yet elegant Kagome, fit to be his queen?'_

This was essentially ruining his reputation as the future high king; he is like a joke here really. Is he going to make it through this thing?

"Ai!!!" Kagome shrieked, flustered that the guest wasn't getting it right like she wanted. "Not like that! I'll do it myself. Do you blah blah blah. Whatever let's just skip to this part…You are now husband and wife!" she exclaimed happily.

Everyone turned and looked at her in shock. Did she just skip the whole entire ceremony of what essentially makes a wedding a wedding?

"Let's eat the cake now!" Kagome took Naraku's hand and proceeded to cut out a slice for herself. "Everyone cut themselves a slice and go home! The ceremony is over! No you may not sit and chat here! Go!" Kagome declared. Everyone left awkwardly.

~After the ceremony~

They were alone. '_Now is my chance'_ Naraku thought, seating himself next to Kagome. Kagome moved out of his way. He moved again, only to find Kagome bouncing away. He stopped her by holding her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm scared," she told him meekly.

"You didn't look scared earlier," he told her, shivering slightly when he suddenly remembered the ceremony She pushed him off the bed. Angry, he got up and pushed her down to the bed.

"Look here, we are married and you are my mine you hear me?!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" a male's voice retorted. "Kagome" had shape shifted back into Inuyasha. "Surprised?" Inuyasha mimicked Kagome's voice, enjoying the face Naraku made. "You aren't the only one who knows how to shape shift," Inuyasha said, brushing off some invisible dirt off his shirt. "It's no big deal really."

"You," Naraku yelled, wanting to wring Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha jumped out the window, his body language challenging Naraku to go after him.

"Will Inuyasha be alright?" Kagome wondered.

"So that's where you were," Kouga came from behind her, putting a shawl around her shoulder. "So he's not an idiot after all," Sesshomaru remarked.

Inuyasha took out his sword and prepared to charge at Naraku. Demons appeared before Naraku, charging at Inuyasha with an intent to kill.

"Not gonna happen," Kouga muttered, proceeding forward to help Inuyasha. At Kouga's command, many soldiers appeared out of nowhere and kept Naraku's demons at bay, leaving Inuyasha to charge at Naraku once more. The two clashed on equal footing.

"You can't win," Naraku sneered.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you declare that after you beat me you ugly baboon!" another blow from Inuyasha.

A/N: Eh, it seems a bit choppy, but hope the chapter wasn't too bad? If you guys were confused, do tell me. Hmmm….after this I should update Hana Kimi next. Yes, I shall work from there. And when I get more reviews for this chapter, I'll proceed to the next chapter. Oh yes, by the way, I'd like to thank CARI, wolf princess julie, Inugirl, Kitkatka101, and HPGURL619 for reviewing. Sorry for the long wait! I look forward to your opinions/reviews! ^.^ Yeah, I kind of left off with a cliff hanger, but more anticipation = more interest right? Well in actuality, I kinda don't want to keep you guys waiting so here it is hot off the press! Please review!!!


	25. LAST CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wonder why???

A/N: Hello there. Here's the long awaited chapter of Game of Seduction!!!!!!! This also happens to be the ending of this fanfic! Hope you guys loved the story! I want to give thanks to all of those that have taken the time to read my fanfic! Also thanks to Diamond369, Kitkatka101, and HPGURL619 for reviewing! =)

Chapter 21 – The Aftermath

"Inuyasha!!!!!" Kagome called.

His arms bled, blood dripping onto the cold ground. Thankfully, Naraku wasn't in a better shape either. But that didn't stop Kagome from worrying.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Inuyasha heard Kagome yell before he hit the hard, cold ground.

"Die," Naraku laughed, and stabbed Inuyasha in the back.

"No, Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome weeped, and tried to break free from King Kouga's and her cousin's hold. "I must help him," she cried silently.

"Don't," Kouga told her. "It's dangerous!" he attempted to warn her, but he knew in his heart that he would not be able to stop her.

"Inuyasha you can't die! Please don't die," she begged him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered.

'_I mustn't die. Mustn't die'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, and slowly got up. He blocked Naraku's blow and stabbed the baboon back. He punched the lights out of Naraku and stabbed him again in the same area. "You aren't going to harm anyone else!" Inuyasha shouted. After that, Naraku turned into ashes and disappeared.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smiled and collapsed. Kagome ran forward to him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, happy that he was still alive.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I love you." And with that, his heart stopped beating. "No. Inuyasha. No. Wake up. Wake up!!!!!!!!! You can't die!"

Suddenly, a glorious golden light surrounded the two of them and raised the couple into the air.

"Princess Kagome," the wind seemed to whisper to her. "You have lost so much, lost your precious sister, and now your lover. I shall grant your wish. Is it your wish for Inuyasha to regain consciousness once again?"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Why would you want to help us?"

"I am the Shikon Jewel, which you and Kikyou have the power to wield. It was previously your sister that had me in her possession. Now that she is dead, I am yours. With your wish, everything will end."

"How can I trust you?" Kagome wondered if this was yet another trap.

"Use your heart to listen, not your brain and you will understand…" the wind whispered in her ears.

"I don't care. Just help him please. I can't lose him! I…I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Don't die, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and collapsed right beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Shikon Jewel eh?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"Yeah," she answered.

"No wonder Naraku and Queen Tashio wanted you and your sister in their possession."

Kagome nodded. "So what are we going to do with her highness Queen Tashio?" Miroku asked the High King.

"It's Inuyasha's choice really," Kouga responded. "After all, that woman did kill his mother after all. We found the letters and the diary. Enough evidence against that venomous woman."

"Exile her," Inuyasha called from the door.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a worried tone. "You should be resting."

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry Kags. Strip that woman of her status and throw her into exile is enough."

"Are you sure?" Kouga raised an eyebrow. "That woman is powerless now after all since we found out her plot."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What will he do?"

"We'll see. We'll see," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Actually about your older brother...he told me he's going into the mountains and become a monk to atone for his sins," Miroku told the group.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group made weird faces. "Sesshomaru with his hair shaved? Can't imagine it," Inuyasha shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, his hair is too pretty to be cut off," said Kouga. Everyone gave the high king a weird look.

"What?" Kouga asked. "It's true. That guy has hair that's even finer than Kagome's."

"Hey!" she playfully punched Kouga. "I thought you liked my hair the most!"

"But Sesshy's to die for. Just kidding!" Kouga ran out the door.

"Don't hit on my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Jealous aren't we?" Miroku commented.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Wanna feel my wrath?" Miroku then felt the danger and ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place holds a lot of memories doesn't it?" Kagome sighed as she looked at the Tashio palace.

"Do you really have to leave now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah, everything has finally come to an end," Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What if I don't want it to end? What if I want you to stay here with me forever?" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and hugged.

THE END! ;)

A/N: Well that's the end. Sorry if it sounds a bit cliche and may seem choppy. I was running out of ideas, but it kinda works out in the end right? Well I hope you guys will take some time and comment! Flames are okay too as long as it's w/in reason! After all, I do want to improve my writing skills. I feel that while this fic has good ideas, sometimes I could have added more description to help the readers imagine more. I'll try to do that in my future fics! If you guys have time, feel free to check out my other fanfics! Many thanks to everyone!


End file.
